Smile To The World, tome 1
by helene.turdus
Summary: Hélène est une jeune fan des One Direction. Sa meilleure amie Justine, qui sait toujours comment lui donner le sourire, va avoir une idée géniale pour son cadeau d'anniversaire. Une chance inespérée va être donnée à Hélène... et va changer sa vie.


Prologue

Je m'appelle Hélène, je viens d'avoir d'avoir 14 ans et j'habite à Clermont. Je suis directioner et ma meilleure amie Justine m'a promis un cadeau d'anniversaire très spécial. Un matin, autour du 20 juin, elle me demande si elle peut venir chez moi. Je suis en pleines révisions pour le brevet mais mes parents acceptent que je m'accorde un après-midi de détente. J'attends son arrivée avec impatience, quand soudain, on sonne à la porte.

Moi (dévalant les escaliers): J'arriiive!

J'ouvre et elle entre. On parle de tout et de rien pendant une grosse heure puis on va dans la cuisine pour goûter. Ma mère nous a fait des crêpes. Nous mangeons avec appétit. Soudain, Justine m'annonce que mon cadeau est arrivé.

Chapitre1

Elle part alors chercher quelque chose dans son sac et revient avec une enveloppe qu'elle me tend. J'ouvre et lis:

« Melle Hélène Turdus,

Nous avons l'honneur de vous annoncer que vous êtes sélectionnée pour être figurante dans le prochain clip des One Direction. Le tournage aura lieu à Londres du 10 au 31 juillet. Vous trouverez ci-joint un billet d'avion pour vous y rendre.

Cordialement

L'équipe SYCO Music »

Je me lève et saute dans les bras de' Justine.

Moi:OMG! Mon rêve... être dans un clip! Et en plus voir les 1D! mais c'est le meilleur cadeau de mon existence entière!

Justine: Contente que ça te plaise mais il va falloir se calmer ouistiti!

Je regardais ensuite sous le message. Il y avait l'adresse de mon hôtel et une réunion d'information était organisée le premier jour pour nous expliquer l'organisation du tournage.

9 juillet. Mon inscription au lycée est confirmée, les valises et le passeport sont prêts. Je suis fin prête pour mon premier voyage à l'étranger! Il est 22h, je vais me coucher pour être en forme pour demain mais je ne trouve le sommeil que vers 2h du matin. Le peu de temps que je dors, je rêve des boys.

A 7hle réveil sonne. Je me prépare longuement. J'avale un rapide petit déjeuner et je prends une dose de sirop calmant pour me dé stresser. Je m'habille comme ça: cgi/set?id=78469771&.locale=fr

A 8h30, j'arrive à l'aéroport. Je fais enregistrer mes bagages et fais un dernier au revoir à ma mère. Je monte dans l'avion qui décolle quelques minutes après. Contrairement à ce que j'avais pensé, je ne suis pas du tout stressée par la sensation étrange que me procure le décollage. Le voyage se passe tranquillement.

Quelques heures plus tard, me voilà à Londres! Je prends un taxi jusqu'à mon hôtel. Je range mes affaires, enfin dans un sens personnel du terme, c'est-à dire qu'au bout de 10 minutes j'avais le bazar de ma chambre en France. Je n'avais plus qu'à attendre le lendemain!

11 juillet, 10h. Je dois me rendre à la fameuse réunion d'information du premier jour. Tous les figurants sont là. Un conférencier prend un micro et commence à tout nous expliquer. Parmi ses explications, je retiens que l'hôtel nous offre les repas. Il annonce ensuite l'emploi du temps: la matinée est libre et les répétitions ont lieu l'après midi de 14h à 18h. Ce programme ne concerne pas les trois jours de tournage, du 28 au 30 inclus. Il finit par la meilleure nouvelle: les One Direction seront là à partir du 17. Toutes les filles poussèrent un cri de joie, sauf moi, de peur de me faire remarquer. Après avoir un peu attendu le retour , il réussit à placer une dernière phrase: les boys viendront répéter avec nous! Là, c'était carrément l'apocalypse... des cris, des filles qui sautaient partout et puis moi qui souriait gentiment en attendant que ça se calme. La réunion est finie et il reste une demi heure avant le déjeuner. J'en profite donc pour essayer de faire connaissance avec les autres. En vain, comme d'habitude. Les autres ont formé des petits groupes et je me retrouve seule,comme d'habitude.

Vers 12h15, je partis manger.

Ensuite, premier après-midi d'entrainement. Un coach nous distribue une sorte de carnet expliquant notre rôle dans le clip. C'est en partie du théâtre et en partie de la danse. Je déteste le théâtre mais il faut faire des sacrifices pour vivre ses rêves.

Les jours passent plutôt vite, partagés entre les entrainements et les bracelets que je fais tous les matins, quand je ne lis pas.

Je me réveille tranquillement dans ma chambre d'hôtel. Il fait soleil et ça me donne envie de me lever. Je m'étire et,comme tous les matins, je mets mon bracelet porte-bonheur. Soudain, je m'aperçois qu'on est le 17! Je vais enfin les voir! Je saute du lit et me tue le coude contre l'armoire... comment c'est possible de se cogner tout le temps comme ça?

Je me prépare en vitesse et descends prendre un petit déjeuner. De retour dans ma chambre j'essaie de lire, mais je suis trop surexcitée et je n'arrive pas à me concentrer. Je décide donc de téléphoner à Justine.

Moi: Allo Juju?

Justine: Ah salut ça va?

Moi: Ça pourrait pas aller mieux,les boys arrivent aujourd'hui!

Justine: Waou!Super! Et hurle pas comme une folle hein, tu vas leur faire peur...

Moi: je vais essayer!

Je prends de ses nouvelles et nous discutons pendant une quarantaine de minutes. Je me remets ensuite à un bracelet brésilien, avec la télé en fond sonore. Après le repas, je me prépare longuement... je veux être parfaite! Pour quand même pouvoir danser, je choisis cette tenue: cgi/set?id=78568907&.locale=fr

A 13h50, je descend et pars à la salle d'entrainement.

Je rentre discrètement dans la salle. Enfin je les aperçois. Je m'avance, des étoiles dans les yeux. Six autres filles sont déjà regroupées autour d'eux. Je m'approche.

Les 1D: Bonjour!

Moi:*grand sourire* Bonjour tout le monde!

Zayn: comment tu t'appelles?

Moi: moi c'est Hélène

Zayn: c'est un beau prénom...et tu viens d'où?

Moi: je suis française

Liam: en tout cas, tu parles bien anglais!

Moi:merci*rougis*

Niall: et tu as quel âge?

Moi: j'ai eu 14 ans il y a un mois

En prononçant cette phrase, je me rappelle qu'Harry avait dit dans une interview que la plus jeune fille avec qui il pourrait sortir aurait 14 ans et ça me fait sourire. Les autres arrivent un peu après et la répétition peut commencer. On est tous tellement excités que l'on arrive pas à se concentrer. Je fais de mon mieux pour paraître normale mais intérieurement, je saute de joie. Les boys n'osent pas trop nous parler de peur de faire des jalouses. Une fois la répétition finie, je rentre à l'hôtel et me remets à mes bracelets avec une petite idée en tête...

Le lendemain matin, je suis toujours aussi heureuse. Je fais mes bracelets à toute vitesse, comme si c'était la chose la plus importante du monde. A 13h30, j'étais prête et impatiente. Dix minutes plus tard, je craque et me décide à descendre. Je suis la première figurante dans la salle. Les boys, eux, sont déjà là. Je n'ose pas interrompre leur discussion. Je m'appuie contre le mur et attends. Je les regarde... ils sont tellement beaux. Au bout d'une petite minute, Niall me remarque.

Niall: salut Hélène * sourire *

Moi: coucou les gars!

Harry: dis donc t'es vraiment silencieuse toi!

Moi: * sourire en coin * C'est l'habitude

Haarry: viens, sois pas timide!

Je m'approche, n'osant même plus les regarder.

Louis: te laisse pas impressionner, on va pas te manger... quoi que Niall mange tout ce qui passe sous son nez!

* rire général *

moi: et bim!

Niall: mais c'est pas juste, ça tombe t...

louis: arrête, on dirait un gamin!

Notre conversation s'arrête net car d'autres figurantes viennent d'entrer, puis les autres arrivent peu après. On commence la répétition. Ce que j'ai vécu tout à l'heure avec les garçons m'a rendue hystérique. Je n'arrive pas à rester concentrée.

J'exécute la chorégraphie sans même y penser, tellement je la connais par cœur. Tout se passe pour le mieux, quand soudain, je sens une douleur violente dans la cheville gauche et tombe. J'étouffe un cri de douleur. Un cercle de figurants se forme autour de moi. Ils me regardent sans savoir quoi faire. Je suis au bord des larmes. Ce ne sont pas des larmes de douleur, mais des larmes de peur. Mon hypocondrie vient de refaire surface. Dans ma tête, c'est la panique:« qu'est-ce que j'ai?... C'est cassé?... noooooooooooooooon je veux pas aller aux urgences!...pourquoi moi? » J'avais envie de vomir.

Mais soudain, je suis tirée de mes pensées Harry écarte l'attroupement et vient s'asseoir à côté de moi.

Harry: ça va?

Moi: je sais pas...

Je tremble de peur... et aussi parce qu'Harry est à quelques centimètres de moi.

Harry: je vais regarder si c'est cassé.

Il prend délicatement ma cheville entre ses mains.

Harry: tu me dis « aïe » si ça te fais mal et« O.K. » si ça te fais rien. D'accord?

Moi: ça marche * sourire forcé *

Harry: bon c'est parti.

Il appuie sur différents points de ma cheville. Les autres sont repartis danser.

Une fois qu'il a terminé, il m'aide à me rasseoir et me sourit.

Harry: C'est juste tordu, dans quatre jours tu ne devrais plus rien sentir.

Ma respiration ralentit, mon envie de vomir s'estompe et un sourire apparaît sur mon visage. Harry sent que j'ai eu peur.

Harry: ça va, ta vie était pas en jeu... * petit sourire trop craquant *

moi: désolée, je suis hypocondriaque, ça me stresse ce genre de choses.

Il me prend discrètement les mains.

Harry: faut pas...

moi: je sais.

Harry (au coach): je crois que je vais ramener la demoiselle à l'hôtel, ça vaut mieux.

Il glisse son bras dans mon dos et je passe le mien sur ses épaules. Il me relève et m'aide à marcher. Nous n'échangeons pas un mot, même si je rêve de lui dire des dizaines de choses, mais je n'ose pas. Près de lui, je me sens bien mon cœur bat à toute vitesse et je sens que je suis rouge comme une tomate. Je n'avais jamais été aussi proche de lui. Enfin, on arrive à l'ascenseur et il m'adresse enfin la parole. Je suis toute gênée, toute bizarre.

Harry: quel étage?

Moi: euh...ah euh oui 3°

Harry: d'accord * sourire * t'es timide ma belle?

Moi: euh... oui. En fait, je suis assez bavarde, mais j'ose pas...

Harry: tu sais, tu peux parler, je vais pas me moquer de toi... et puis ça restera entre nous...

moi: oui mais je sais pas par quoi commencer

* bip * L'ascenseur est arrivé à mon étage. Je le guide jusqu'à ma chambre en boitant. Je prends la clé dans ma poche et je lui ouvre. Il entre et je le suis.

Il trouve mon sac-pharmacie et prend un rouleau de bandage élastique.

Harry (depuis la salle de bain): Déchausse-toi, je vais te soigner.

Moi: merci, t'es vraiment un ange toi.

Je me suis assise sur mon lit et il vient s'asseoir auprès de moi. Il fait tourner mon pied pour détendre ma cheville. Il commence ensuite à me mettre un bandage, en serrant fort.

Moi: aïe!

Harry: t'inquiète, ça te fera pas mal quand j'aurais fini...courage!

Moi: ok

Quelques instants plus tard, il finit le bandage et repose doucement mon pied.

Harry: et voilà princesse. Enlève -le demain à ton réveil.

Moi: d'accord.

Harry (s'approche de moi): t'es parfaite toi.

Je le regarde dans les yeux et me sens littéralement fondre.

Harry: Il en a de la chance, ton mec...

moi: bah j'ai jamais eu de mec...

Harry me regarda d'un drôle d'air. J'avais envie de le prendre dans mes bras, il était trop chou.

Harry: bon ma belle, je retourne avec les autres.

Moi: arrête de m'appeler « ma belle », tu sais très bien que je suis moche.

Harry: mais nooooon... allez à demain!

Il me fait un bisou sur la joue et part.

Toute la soirée je pense à ce petit moment passé avec mon idole. Le soir, encore toute retournée, je m'endors difficilement mais dors profondément.

Vendredi 19 juillet. Je me réveille aux alentours de 9h. Comme tous les matins, je reste sagement dans ma chambre. Vers 11h, on toque à ma porte. Je m'empresse d'aller ouvrir, croyant que c'est la femme de ménage de l'hôtel. Mais derrière la porte, je découvre... Harry!

Harry: Surprise!

moi: mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

Harry: je sais pas, j'avais envie de venir te voir...

On se regarde, sans savoir quoi dire et je le fais entrer. On s'assoit sur le lit et je me remets à mon bracelet pour essayer de paraître naturelle. Après m'avoir demandé des nouvelles de ma chevill, il s'intéresse à ce que je suis en train de faire.

Harry: tu fais quoi?

Moi: bah je fais un petit bracelet brésilien vite fait

Il s'approche et me regarde faire pendant quelques minutes. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. D'un coup, je n'ai plus rien à dire. Alors, j'aperçois mes jeux de cartes sur le bureau.

Moi: bon c'est pas très intéressant tout ça...

Harry: mais c'est magique! On dirait presque que le bracelet se fait tout seul!

Moi: oh c'est pas grand chose

Harry: pas grand chose? Alors c'est quoi quelque chose pour toi?

Moi (hausse les épaules): après en avoir fait plus de 60 c'est naturel tu sais...

Harry: 60! waou quelle artiste!

Je me lève et vais chercher les cartes.

Moi: tu veux faire une canasta?

Harry: une... quoi?

moi: une canasta, c'est un jeu d'origine espagnole

Je lui explique les règles du jeu et on fait trois ou quatre parties.

Il est déjà midi! Je voudrais rester avec lui mais je ne peux pas.

Moi: bon... il est midi, faut que j'aille manger...

On sort de la chambre et nos chemins se séparent au rez de chaussée. On s'adresse un sourire et un petit signe de la main.

A 13h30, je descends à la salle d'entrainement. Les boys sont déjà là, je viens vers eux.

Eux: salut!

moi: bonjour! ça va?

Louis: c'est plutôt à toi qu'il faudrait demander ça, après ce qu'il c'est passé hier...

moi: bah je vais bien... Harry m'a soignée hier * clin d'oeil *

Harry paraît gêné.

Zayn: soignée...mmmmouais j'y crois pas trop...

*rire génaral *

Niall: ça serait bien qu'on fasse un peu plus connaissance... tu pourrais passer le week end chez nous...

Harry, Zayn,Liam: bonne idée!

Louis: mais elle a l'autorisation de ses parents au moins?

Moi: si quelqu'un a un portable, je peux passer un coup de fil à ma mère

Liam me tend son Iphone. Je m'isole dans un coin et compose le numéro de la maison.

*conversation téléphonique *

moi: allô maman?

Ma mère: coucou ma puce! alors ça va?

Moi: oui je suis avec les One Direction là!

ma mère: waou!

moi: en fait ils voudraient m'inviter chez eux ce week end...

ma mère: bah t'as du succès toi...

moi: donc je peux y aller?

Ma mère: d'accord mais pas de bêtises, hein?

Moi: promiiiiiis!

ma mère: bon aller, à plus!

moi: bisous

Je raccroche et retourne vers les boys.

Moi: C'est O.K. Pour ce weekend! youuuuhhhhhhouuuuuu!

Zayn: on vient te chercher à quelle heure?

Moi: bah vers 10h30 / 11h, comme vous voulez...

Zayn: ça marche, vers 10h30 devant l'hôtel...bon maintenant au boulot!

L'entrainement commence. Ma cheville ne me fait pas trop mal et j'arrive à danser à peu près comme il faut. Le soir, en rentrant à l'hôtel, je prépare les quelques affaires que je vais emporter demain et finis mon cinquième bracelet depuis mon arrivée.

20 juillet, 8h40. J'éteins cette saleté de truc qu'on appelle couramment un réveil, je saute du lit et, après m'être rapidement habillée, fonce prendre un copieux petit déjeuner. Puisque je n'aime presque rien et que je ne vais pas leur demander un repas sur mesure, autant se remplir l'estomac tant qu'il n'est pas trop tard. Une fois remontée dans ma chambre, vers 9h55, je passe un temps interminable dans la salle de bain. Pour mes vêtements, je choisis mon pantalon rose saumon, un tee-shirt jaune clair que j'adore et des nu-pieds blancs ( cgi/set?id=81565021&.locale=fr ). Je me maquille, mais pas trop quand même et mets quelques bracelets brésiliens. A 10h35, je descends, une valise dans chaque main et un immense sourire aux lèvres.

Zayn n'est pas encore là alors je m'assois sur un banc et l'attends avec impatience. Au bout de cinq minutes, il arrive mais je ne fais pas attention à lui. Il sort de sa voiture, se place derrière moi et d'un coup me fait « bouh! ». Je sursaute et je hurle. Je me retourne et le vois.

Moi: t'es fou toi, je vais finir cardiaque!

Zayn: t'avais qu'à pas rêver toi aussi...

On part tous les deux dans un fou rire. Une fois que l'on s'est calmés, il prend mes valises et les met dans le coffre de la voiture. Il m'invite à monter à l'avant et je m'installe confortablement dans le siège. Une dizaine de minutes après, on arrive chez eux. Zayn se charge de mes valises. Il entre le premier et me demande de le suivre. On traverse un petit couloir et on arrive dans un grand salon vide. Soudain, les boys surgissent de nulle part.

Eux: Bienvenuuuuuuuuuuue chez nous!

moi: * sourire * wah merci pour l'accueil, ça fait vraiment plaisir.

Je fais ensuite la bise à chacun d'eux.

Harry: dis donc t'es magnifique aujourd'hui!

Moi: bah dis tout de suite que d'habitude je suis mal fringuée tant que tu y es!

Harry: mais non t'es toujours belle mais aujourd'hui t'as l'air tellement heureuse que ça te rends encore plus belle...

Liam: ooooooooooooohhhhhh il est amoureeeeeeeeeeux!

Harry: je t'en pose des questions?

Moi: bon...la journée commence en beauté là!

On rigole tous et on va s'assoir sur le canapé. Niall propose qu'on fasse un Jungle Speed.

Moi: bon bah déjà je vous l'annonce, j'ai perdu.

Louis: bon ben on est deux!

Enfin bref, on fait une petite partie. Harry gagne et je suis dernière. On est en train de délirer et soudain Niall a une idée.

Niall: ok pour la prochaine partie, si c'est un de nous cinq qui gagne, il a le droit d'embrasser notre petite Léléne et si c'est elle qui gagne elle choisit qui elle embrasse!

moi: euh...t'as fumé quoi là?

Zayn: aller steuuuuplait! c'est juste pour rire!

moi: bon d'accord mais on ne se moque pas... surtout que j'ai jamais embrassé quelqu'un alors ça risque d'être...pas forcément génial

Harry: WHAT? t'as jamais embrassé?

moi: bah c'est à dire que le seul mec qui m'a aimé était le moins populaire de tout le collège et avait un caractère pourri donc non.

Harry: non mais ça existe d'être aussi belle et de pas trouver de mec?

moi: de toute façon mes parents veulent pas, ils trouvent que 14 ans c'est trop jeune.

Louis: oh la loose! ma pauvre t'es pas aidée toi!

A force de rire on oublie l'heure. D'un coup l'estomac de Niall gargouille.

Moi: il est déjà midi et demi! ça a passé trop vite cette matinée...

Niall: bon c'est pas tout ça mais j'ai faim moi! c'est qui qui fait à manger?

D'un coup, un grand silence s'installe. On se regarde tous.

Louis: Léléne...

moi: dans tes rêêêêêves...

Niall: s'il te plait... je veux pas mourir de faim!

moi: c'est pas que je veux pas c'est que je sais pas faire grand chose...

Zayn: bon, tu sais faire quoi?

Moi: les pâtes, le riz, la purée carottes ou pommes de terre...

Louis: carottes?

moi(je fais comme si je l'avais pas entendu): les frites, le couscous mais juste la semoule et voilà.

Zayn: elle a dit couscous? tu fais quelle recette?

Moi: bah la recette pied-noir pourquoi?

Zayn me saute dans les bras.

Zayn: t'es une fée!

moi: ah dernière nouvelle!

Enfin bref, il est content, c'est déjà ça. Et c'est là que c'est le grand n'importe quoi. Pour résumer la situation je suis en train de danser la valse avec Zayn en plein milieu du salon et les autres sont écroulés de rire sur le canapé.

Niall: et en dessert?

Moi: fondant au chocolat?

Eux: ouais!

moi: bon, on risque de manger un peu tard par contre...

Je pars dans la cuisine préparer le déjeuner.

Je commence par le couscous. Je le réussis mieux que d'habitude et suis très fière de moi. Ensuite, le fondant au chocolat: le début se passe à merveille. J'en suis à l'étape la plus délicate: séparer les blancs des jaunes. Je mets du temps pour le premier œuf puis je trouve le coup de main et finis assez vite. Pendant que le robot monte les blancs en neige, je mélange les jaunes dans un bol en porcelaine. Le robot émet un « biiiiip » strident car il a fini son programme. Je me retourne et... je fais tomber le bol qui éclate en mille morceaux sur le sol. Je crie et les garçons arrivent aussitôt.

Liam: qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici?

Moi: bah je suis pas douée et j'ai fait tomber un bol...

Harry: et t'as rien au moins?

Moi: a part du jaune d'œuf partout non.

Je contourne la table et viens me placer face à eux.

Moi: et le mieux c'est que j'avais qu'un seul pantalon pour ce week end!

Harry: OMG! Bon, viens avec moi, on va nettoyer tout ça!

Niall: je vais ramasser tout ça en attendant!

Moi: merci les gars!

Harry m'entraine vers la salle de bain. Il enlève le plus gros du jaune d'œuf avec des essuie-tout puis prend une éponge. Il fait de son mieux mais il reste des taches.

Moi: n'empêche que c'est pas possible d'être aussi maladroite: je casse un bol, gaspille 6 œufs, signe l'arrêt de mort de mon tee-shirt préféré et celui de mon seul pantalon du week end! bah c'est fort ça!

Harry: ah t'aimes bien SmileyWorld?

Moi : mais je kiffe trop! C'est, enfin c'était mon tee-shirt préféré, c'est pas possible!

Et comme j'ai l'air désespérée, il me prend dans ses bras.

Harry: t'inquiète ma belle, si t'es patiente t'auras une surprise.

Moi: au fait Hazza, merci pour ton aide * petit rire *

Harry: on ne refuse rien à une princesse...

Je réchauffe le couscous et le sers. Je continue ensuite mon gâteau pendant qu'ils mangent avec appétit. J'essaie de me dépêcher tout en faisant attention.

Niall: tu viens pas manger?

Moi: non, j'ai mon gâteau à finir

Niall: mais c'est pas grave, tu le feras plus tard.

Moi: non j'ai pas envie

Niall: mais tu manges quand du coup?

Moi: bah je mange pas!

Niall: mais tu vas crever de faim!

Moi: oh tu sais quand je suis pas chez moi, je mange quasiment jamais alors...

Niall: mais pourquoi?

Moi: bah parce que je suis hyper difficile. Du coup vu que j'aime rien, je mange rien.

Je finis la pâte à gâteau et la mets au four. Quand j'arrive, tout le monde s'est resservi et il ne reste plus rien dans la casserole posée au centre de la table.

Zayn, voyant mon air frustré me tend son assiette. Elle était encore pleine car il s'est resservi en dernier.

Zayn: tiens, mange, faut pas sauter des repas, c'est mauvais pour la santé.

Moi: merci

J'avale rapidement mon couscous et vais voir où en est la cuisson du gâteau. Il manque encore un quart d'heure. Je reviens à table et discute avec les boys de leur tournée.

Un peu plus tard, mon fondant est cuit. Pour qu'il refroidisse plus vite, je le mets sur le bord de la fenêtre quelques minutes. Quand il est froid, je le coupe et le sers aux 1D.

On se régale tous. Après le repas, on retourne dans le salon et on réfléchit au jeu de société auquel on pourrait jouer.

Harry: bon j'y vais. Je reviens dans une petite heure.

Moi: tu vas où?

Harry: ahah! Et ben je te le dirai pas!

Les garçons décident de jouer à La Bonne Paye. Je déteste ce jeu alors je pars dans ma chambre écouter de la musique. Un peu plus d'une heure après, on toque à ma porte. C'est Harry. Il entre, et me tend un sac en papier.

Harry: et voilà ta surprise!

Je prends le sac, l'ouvre et en sort le contenu. Il y a un short noir, un tee-shirt turquoise et un bracelet ( cgi/set?id=82862508&.locale=fr ).

Moi: OMG c'est géniiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiial!

Harry: bon ça te plait, c'est déjà une bonne nouvelle.

Moi: je vais essayer pour voir si c'est ma taille...

Harry sort de ma chambre. Je me change et me regarde dans le miroir... parfait! Je coupe les étiquettes et sors montrer le résultat à Harry.

Harry: waou t'es vraiment trop belle comme ça!

Moi: merci! en même temps, vu que c'est toi qui as choisi, ça pouvait pas être moche!

Je lui saute dans les bras. Quand on a fini notre série de compliments, on descend voir les autres.

Niall: waou ça te va vraiment trop bien le turquoise

moi: oulala tous ces compliments pour moi! je vais pas m'en remettre * rire *

Liam: mais enfin on va pas te dire que t'es moche si t'es parfaite!

Moi: arrêtez c'est vous qui êtes parfaits!

Zayn: non c'est toi!

Je rougis de plus en plus. Louis, qui sent que je suis mal à l'aise, tente de mettre fin à la conversation.

Louis: bon on la fait, cette partie de Jungle Speed?

Harry: ah oui!

Niall (en me regardant): surtout qu'on a toujours pas fait ce défi...

moi: oh non c'est pas vrai...

On joue donc avec concentration. C'est Harry qui gagne.

Harry: ah ça c'est fort!

Les autres: le bisou! Le bisou!

Il me prend par la taille.

Moi: désolé si c'est pas top mais c'est la première fois que j'embras...

Il pose ses lèvres sur les miennes et m'embrasse. Je me laisse faire, c'est magique. Ses lèvres sont douces comme le miel. Je ferme les yeux pour profiter de cet instant privilégié. Enfin, nos lèvres se séparent. Il me lâche et me regarde dans les yeux. Je lui souris.

Moi: voilà, vous êtes contents?

Liam: c'est surtout toi qui as l'air contente!

Maintenant qu'on a fini le Jungle Speed, on ne sait plus quoi faire.

Louis: et si on chantait un peu?

Harry, Zayn et Liam: pourquoi pas?

Niall: et notre Léléne, elle sait chanter?

Moi: quand je chante une minute, il grêle pendant une heure alors c'est dangereux de me faire chanter!

Harry: mais non, je suis sûr que tu chantes bien

Tour à tour, ils me supplient de me lancer. Je me mets en boule sur le canapé et me plaque les mains sur les oreilles en preuve d'ignorance. Mais ils continuent à insister. En larmes, je finis par m'enfuir dans ma chambre. Je me cale la tête sous l'oreiller. Le chant est vraiment ma bête noire, j'ai toujours adoré la musique, mais je ne suis jamais arrivée à chanter. Je ne veux pas me prendre la honte devant mes idoles. Non mais quand même, j'ai une dignité, et j'y tiens!

Quelques minutes après, j'entends ma porte s'ouvrir. Une main se pose sur mon épaule. Sans aucun doute, c'est Harry.

Moi: ferme la porte!

J'entends la porte se refermer. Je ne veux pas lui parler alors j'enfonce ma tête encore plus profond dans mon oreiller.

Il tente de me l'arracher des mains mais je le cramponne avec force.

Harry: Je peux quand même te le dire?

Moi (énervée): si ça te fait plaisir...

Harry: cet après-midi, quelqu'un m'a donné un paquet et m'a dit de le donner à la fille la plus parfaite de la Terre.

Moi: je peux savoir en quoi ça me concerne?

Harry: bah je croyais que c'était toi...

J'ai envie de le regarder mais je ne veux pas perdre la bataille alors je ne bouge pas.

Moi: non, il y a erreur sur la personne visiblement.

Harry: bon je te laisse alors...

moi: ça me paraît être une bonne idée...

Harry: au fait ce soir on va à une soirée.

Je sursaute. Je me demande ce qu'il va se passer et j'ai peur de ne pas être à ma place là-bas.

Harry: du coup j'avais un petit quelque chose pour toi...

moi: je t'ai déjà dit que ce paquet n'est pas pour moi!

Harry: je te parlais d'une petite tenue que je t'ai achetée pour l'occasion...

Il sort de ma chambre et revient une minute après. Il pose quelque chose à côté de moi.

Harry: voilà! Je l'ai achetée rien que pour toi!

Moi: et elle ressemble à quoi cette tenue?

Harry: sors ta tête et tu verras! Je sors progressivement le visage du coussin. Je me lève szans le regarder. Je vide le sac sur mon lit pour découvrir ma tenue.

Il y a une robe rouge et des chaussures à talons assorties.

Harry: bon, je te laisse te changer, moi, je vais me préparer!

Je luis prends la main. Il me regarde et je trouve la force de soutenir son regard. Mon visage est rouge et mouillé de larmes. Il pose une main sur ma joue et essuie mes larmes.

Harry: faut pas pleurer pour si peu ma belle.

Moi: pfff tu sais très bien que je suis moche.

Harry: en tout cas tu embrasses drôlement bien...

Je luis souris.

Harry: beh voilà, c'est toute de suite beaucoup mieux.

Moi: merci pour tout ces vêtements...c'est trop.

Harry: en fait pour toi ça sera jamais trop...

moi: pourquoi?

Il enroule doucement ses bras autour de moi.

Harry (murmure): parce que je t'aime.

Il sort. Je me change, me recoiffe et sors à mon tour. Je pars dans la salle de bain. Je prends le sac dans lequel se trouvent mes affaires de toilette.

Moi: OH NON!

Harry, qui est prêt, vient me voir.

Harry: Y a un problème?

Moi: j'ai oublié ma trousse de maquillage!

Il sort un petit vanity d'une armoire et me le tend.

Harry: tiens. C'est à Perrie mais c'est pas grave,sers toi.

Je m'applique pour me maquiller. Je vois Harry qui est toujours derrière moi. Lorsque j'ai fini, il prend un fer à friser dans la grande armoire. Je m'assois sur un tabouret et il me boucle les cheveux. Il me met ensuite un serre tête.

Harry: et voilà! Regardes-toi, tu es magnifique!

Je vais dans ma chambre pour me voir de la tête aux pieds. Il me suit. Je me place devant le miroir et reste bouche bée.

Moi: mais c'est moi ça?

Je mets quelques bracelets, des boucles d'oreilles et commence à chercher un collier. Harry m'attrape par le bras et me met un petit paquet dans la main...

Harry: tu te rappelles qu'il est pour la fille la plus parfaite.

Je regarde cette petite boîte sans oser l'ouvrir.

Harry: t'as plus d'excuse maintenant...

J'ouvre doucement. Dedans, il y a un pendentif. C'est une bille de verre avec un cœur vert à l'intérieur.

Harry: Il change de couleur selon la température regarde.

Il prend le pendentif et le réchauffe entre ses mains. Le cœur devient rose.

Moi: waou!

Il me glisse la chaîne autour du cou et l'attache. Il me prend la main et me tire hors de la chambre. Les autres attendent en bas. Il dévale l'escalier et me fait signe de ne pas bouger.

Harry: et je vous présente... LA PERFECTION!

Je descends sous les yeux des boys. On se croirait dans un conte de fées. Arrivée en bas, je me place face à eux. Ils restent bouche bée d'étonnement. Harry pose une main sur mon épaule.

Harry: elle est belle, n'est-ce pas?

Louis: mais j'ai l'impression d'avoir un ange en face de moi!

Niall: non un rayon de soleil!

Moi: et ouais!

Louis: et pourquoi ça?

Niall: parce que Hélène, ça signifie rayon de soleil!

Moi: et ouais...

Zayn: en tout cas t'es MAF-GNI-FIQUE!

Liam: on te l'avait bien dit que t'étais parfaite!

Moi: bon ben si tout le monde est prêt, on y va.

Harry glisse sa main dans la mienne et on sort de la maison. Zayn et Liam prennent leurs voitures respectives. Niall et Louis vont avec Zayn et Harry et moi allons avec Liam. On se met tous les deux à l'arrière et je cale ma tête sur l'épaule d'Harry.

Liam: c'est mignoooooon!

Harry: oh toi tais toi et conduis!

On arrive à la soirée. La salle n'est pas très grande, et des tables occupent une petite moitié de l'espace. On s'installe tous ensemble vers le fond de la salle et on discute tranquillement. Soudain, une fille qui a environ l'âge des boys arrive.

Elle: salut les loulous!..On vous êtes pas seuls?* me dévisage *

Zayn: non, je te présente Hélène, c'est une figurante du clip mais on a sympathisé.

Elle: d'accord. Enchantée.

Moi: merci, moi aussi.*elle: bon, je me présente, je m'appelle Kylie, j'ai 18 ans et je suis une amie d'enfance de Zayn.

Zayn (à Kylie): bah reste avec nous!

Kylie: non désolée, j'ai des amis qui m'attendent.

Elle fait demi tour et part vers l'autre côté de la la salle. Trois gros quarts d'heure plus tard, le repas est servi. Le plat est composé de légumes (il n'y a pas d'entrée). Je n'aime pas les légumes alors je reste assise en silence, sans toucher à mon assiette. Harry, qui est assis en face de moi en profite pour se servir dans mon assiette.

Niall: ça va?

Moi: bah oui pourquoi?

Niall: bah t'as rien mangé depuis tout à l'heure...

moi: j'aime pas les légumes

Il prend son sac à dos sous la table et en sort un mini paquet de chips qu'il me tend avec un sourire.

Moi: merci...mais qu'est-ce que tu fais avec un paquet de chips?

Niall: aucune idée...

moi: merci en tout cas! * sourire *

Je mange mon paquet de chips sous le regard de Niall. La dessert me plait, c'est un chou au caramel. Une fois le repas fini, les tables se vident progressivement. Un DJ est arrivé et se met aux platines. Les boys vont danser et je reste assise.

Harry: tu viens?

Moi: mouais, j'arrive...

Harry: ok je t'attends... * clin d'œil *

Mais je ne viens pas. Je n'ai jamais appris à danser et je vais rarement à des fêtes. Je me contente de rêver en écoutant la musique.

Dix minutes après, Niall vient prendre un mouchoir dans son sac et voit que je n'ai pas bougé.

Niall: alors princesse, tu viens pas danser?

Moi: laisse tomber, je sais pas danser.

Il se plante face à moi et me regarde dans les yeux.

Niall: mais pourtant aux répétitions, tu te débrouilles très bien...

moi: mais là c'est différent, je connais pas la chorégraphie.

Niall: viens avec moi, je vais t'apprendre les pas...

moi: pffff... :( d'acc' mais juste cette chanson.

Niall: mais oui, après, promis, je t'embête plus.

Il me prend par la main et m'emmène sur la piste de danse.

Niall: tu fais les mêmes pas que moi, compris?

Moi: ouissshhhh chef!

Il commence à me guider. Je tâtonne un peu au début puis je comprends le système. Je ne regarde même plus ce qu'il fait, je me laisse porter par mon instinct. Enfin, la musique s'arrête. Je m'aperçois qu'un petit cercle de personnes s'est formé autour de moi, et ils ont tous l'air de m'admirer. Même Niall ne danse plus. Je vais vers lui et les autres personnes s 'écartent pour retourner danser de leur côté.

Moi: verdict?

Niall: maaagique!

moi: bon, il est où Hazza?

Niall: euh... ah regarde, il est là-bas!

Moi: merci Niallou...

Niall: d'où tu m'appelles comme ça toi?

Moi: je sais pas, c'est sorti tout seul... * sourire *

Je cours vers Harry pour lui proposer de danser avec moi. Mais je m'arrête avant qu'il ne puisse me voir. Je me poste dans un coin plus sombre pour l'observer. Il est trop craquant! Je reste là à le regarder pendant un petit moment. Mais soudain...

Soudain Kylie vient lui parler. Je suis trop loin pour les entendre. Harry se met à danser avec elle. Le DJ passe un slow et Kylie se blottit dans les bras d'Harry. Il dansent collés l'un contre l'autre et elle lui parle à l'oreille.

Hors de moi, je me lève et m'approche d'eux.

Moi: ça va Harry, la vie est belle?

Il veut répondre mais je pars en me faufilant dans la foule pour qu'il me perde de vue. Je prends Niall par la main et l'attire dans le hall. Il est vide, excepté deux agents de sécurité qui montent la garde devant la porte. Je me plaque au mur, pour ne pas qu'on puisse me voir.

Moi: (tout bas): tu devineras jamais ce que je viens de voir!

Niall: non quoi?

moi: ssssshhhhttttt, moins fort!

Niall: oui bon alors qu'est ce qu'il se passe?

Moi:je viens de voir Harry danser un slow avec Kylie!

Niall: non, c'est pas possible, il la connait à peine!

moi: si si! Je te jure!

Niall: reste là, je vais le voir...

Je vois Niall s'en aller rapidement. Quelques secondes après, il revient accompagné de Haarry. Comprenant qu'on veut être seuls, il repart dans la grande salle.

Harry: excuse- moi chérie, je te jure que c'est pas ce que tu crois...

Il pose une main sur ma joue mais je l'enlève avec rage.

Moi:NON MAIS tu danses dans les bras d'une inconnue et c'est pas ce que je pense!

Hasrry: non ma chérie, je te jure que j'ai pas de sentiments pour elle...

moi: casse toi!

Harry: c'était juste une toute petite danse comme ça, rien de sérieux...

moi:J'AI DIT CASSE TOI!

Il s'en va tête baissée et va s'asseoir à la place qu'il occupait pendant le repas. Je pars aux toilettes, me mets en boule sous les lavabos et donne des coups de pieds dans le mur pour faire sortir ma rage. J'ai plus l'habitude de lancer des choses mais dans le cas présent, je n'ai rien sous la main.. Je reste dans le noir pour ne pas attirer l'attention. Soudain, je vois la lumière s'allumer...

Je me fais toute petite pour ne pas être remarquée. Les pas s'approchent de moi. Je respire à peine et ne fais plus un mouvement. Alors deux bras se posent autour de ma taille et me tire hors de ma cachette. Je sens ensuite qu'on me retourne sur le dos. J'ouvre les yeux et vois Niall penché sur moi. Je dois avoir les yeux rouges à force de pleurer et je sens que tout mon maquillage a coulé sur mes joues. Il m'attrape, me soulève et m'assoit sur la tablette à côté du lavabo.

Niall: oh... ma princesse, arrête de pleurer

mais l'autre abruti là! Tout à l'heure il me dit qu'il m'aime et là c'est adios je me barre avec une autre!

Niall prend un essuie-mains, met un peu d'eau dessus et commence à enlever le maquillage répandu sur mes joues.

Niall: je sais ma belle, c'est dur. Mais c'est pas en pleurant que tu changeras les choses.

Moi: mais Niall, tu comprends que ça fait mal? Que ça me transperce le cœur?

Niall: mais si chérie, je comprends. Aller, arrête de pleurer maintenant.

Il finit de me démaquiller et me prend dans ses bras.

Moi: Niall...

Niall: oui ma princesse?

Moi: je peux te demander un service?

Niall: tout ce que tu veux ma belle.

moi: tu peux aller lui parler?

Niall: et je lui dis quoi?

Moi (hausse les épaules): ce que tu veux, je sais pas.

Il me serre fort dans ses bras, me dépose un gros bisou sur le front et part, en me disant de rester là et d'attendre son retour.

J'ai l'impression qu'une éternité s'écoule. Enfin, il revient.

Moi:(les larmes aux yeux):alors?

Niall: écoute princesse, il est à table, la tête entre les mains, il a l'air aussi écroulé que toi.

Moi: et qu'est-ce qu'il a dit?

Niall: qu'il s 'en voulait et qu'il avait peur que tu fasses une bêtise à cause de son comportement débile...

moi: oh il est trop chou

Niall: tu sais, ma jolie, je pense qu'il a compris la leçon * clin d'œil *

Je serre Niall contre moi et sors dans le hall. Je pars ensuite dans la grande salle et me dirige vers Harry.

Je m'assois en face de lui et le regarde.

Harry: laisse moi :'(

moi: Hazz'... je voulais seulement m'excuser...

Harry: t'excuser de quoi?

C'est moi qui suis en tort...

moi: m'excuser de t'avoir engueulé. Je m'en veux tu sais...

Harry: non, ma belle, c'est moi qui suis désolé d'être parti. Je comptais pas t'abandonner, mais c'est vrai que j'ai abusé.

Moi: alors on repart à zéro?

Harry: oui bébé.

Je le serre très fort dans mes bras. Je dépose un tout petit bisou sur ses lèvres.

Moi: bon tu viens danser?

Harry: owyeah baby!

On danse tous les deux sans se soucier de ce qui nous entoure. On finit chaque danse en s 'embrassant, et ça me donne des frissons à chaque fois. Le DJ annonce qu'il va mettre Danza Kudduro et invite ceux qui le veulent à venir sur scène pour faire la chorégraphie.

Moi: bon je te laisse!VIVA KUDURO!

Un organisateur nous place sur l'estrade selon notre âge et notre taille. Lorsque les boys me voient sur scène, ils n'en reviennent pas. Je me laisse porter par le rythme entrainant, tout naturellement. Pour finir, je saute dans les bras d'Harry qui me réceptionne comme si je ne pesais que quelques grammes. A peine quelques danses plus tard, il est déjà deux heures du matin.

Liam: faut peut être rentrer maintenant.

Moi: pfffffff... mais il est pas tard!

Niall: bah dis donc, tu prends goût à la danse, toi!

Louis: bon en route petite rebelle! * sourire *

Il me prend par le bras pour me forcer à avancer. Je me laisse faire. Zayn va chercher nos affaires qui sont restées à nos places et en route. Avant que je ne monte dans la voiture,Niall prend le temps de me parler un peu.

Niall: alors? * clin d'œil *

moi: c'est déjà oublié!

Sur ce, je vais rejoindre Harry dans la voiture.

Je ne m'en était pas aperçue, mais je suis épuisée. Je cale ma tête sur l'épaule d'Harry et au bout d'une ou deux minutes de trajet, je m'endors profondément. Plus tard, je sens vaguement des mouvements autour de moi mais sans vraiment comprendre ni me réveiller.

J'entends un merle noir hurler. Je me réveille. Il est huit heures et je suis en sous-vêtements, enroulée dans mes draps. J'enfile un vieux jogging gentiment prêté par Harry et j'ouvre les volets. Le merle noir est là, sur une branche, juste en face de ma fenêtre.

Moi: hey! Salut le merle!

Le merle: ttsssuuuuuiiiii

moi: tttttttttttttssssssssssssssssssuuuuuuuuuuuuuiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Je descends prendre mon petit déjeuner. En arrivant dans le salon, je vois Niall qui joue de la guitare assis dans le canapé. Je reste en bas de l'escalier à l'écouter...c'est si beau!

Je m'approche doucement et me mets à côté de lui.

Niall: coucou princesse! Alors, bien dormi?

Moi: oui nickel!

Niall: bon je te prépare un p'tit déj' si tu veux...

moi: non, c'est bon, continue à jouer,c'est tellement magnifique.

Niall: non, j'insiste! T'inquiète, tu l'auras après, ta musique!

Il part dans la cuisine et je le suis, mal à l'aise dans mes vêtements trop grands.

Niall: bon, je te fais un chocolat chaud?

Moi: ouiiiiii * grand sourire *

Il me prépare mon chocolat chaud. Je le bois avec plaisir, la journée commence bien. Il me regarde avec tendresse.

Niall: à part ça, tu prends quoi?

Moi: bah d'habitude, je prends du muesli chocolat noisettes allégé en sucre mais bon...

Niall: on a pas ça chez nous! Par contre on a des Trésor Kellogs

moi: oki ça marche!

Il me sert un grand bol de Trésor. Je m'arrête à la moitié car je n'ai plus faim.

Moi: euh... désolée mais je vais exploser là!

Niall: pas grave je les finirai. Et tu prends que ça?

Moi: non, généralement je bois un jus de fruits... orange, orange-mangue, ananas ou multifruits

Niall: bah ya une bouteille de multifruits entamée...

Il me sert un verre de jus de fruits. Je le bois rapidement et pars me laver

Niall: attend, tu veux pas un petit Oréo?

Moi: si ya que ça pour te faire plaisir...

Je croque mon Oréo et pars dans la salle de bain.

Une demi-heure après, je reviens voir Niall. Les autres ne sont toujours pas levés.

Moi: bon alors, tu me joues de la guitare?

Niall: ma belle, avant de te jouer de la guitare, j'aimerais te parler sérieusement.

Moi: * boude * maieeeeeeuh!

Niall: je te jure c'est hyper important pour moi...

moi: d'accord * soupir *

Il me regarde dans les yeux et hésite quelques instants.

Niall: je vais être franc...je euh j'ai des sentiments pour toi.

Moi: oulala! mais euh depuis quand?

Niall: depuis la première fois où je t'ai vu danser aux répétitions.

Moi: mais t'aurais pas pu me le dire genre...avant...

Niall: désolé, je sais que j'aurais du mais j'en avait pas le courage.

Il baisse la tête et s'éloigne de moi. Il ne pleure pas mais je sens squ'il retient ses larmes.

Moi: ooooohhhh Niall...tu sais bien que je t'adore, mais j'aime Harry, tu le sais très bien...

Niall: oui ma belle, c'est pas grave.

Il se recroqueville sur le canapé. Je ne sais pas quoi faire pour lui remonter le moral. Je cherche une idée quand soudain j'entends des pas dans l'escalier.

Harry: salut dancing queen, alors bien dormi?

Moi (d'une voix triste): oui, nickel et toi?

Harry: ça va pas?

Il d'avance vers moi pour me prendre dans ses bras et voit Niall qui sanglote.

Harry: mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici?

Je lui explique la situation: les aveux de Niall, ma réaction...

Harry se met à consoler Niall lorsque Zayn et Liam arrivent. Je leur ré explique toute l'histoire. Ils sont tous en train de consoler Niall. Mal à l'aise, je décide d'aller réveiller Louis.

Quand je redescends, ils prennent tous leur petit déjeuner et je décide de regarder un peu la télé.

Moi: bon je vais remballer mes affaires!

Louis: tu restes pas?

Moi: je sais pas je veux pas déranger...

Louis: mais tu déranges pas du tout! Reste jusqu'à demain matin!

Moi: bon si t'y tiens...

Je passe la matinée avec Harry. On parle de tout et de rien, on va sur Internet, on fait des jeux de société...

A midi, Zayn monte me voir. Je suis en train de jouer à la canasta sur le lit d'Harry.

Zayn: ma p'tite Léléne, tu veux bien venir deux minutes steuplait?

Moi: oui j'arrive!

Je descends avec Zayn et il m'amène à la cuisine.

Niall: ah te voilà ma jolieeeeeuuuuhhhh, Hélène.

Moi: ppppffff fais pas toutes ces manières, tu peux m'appeler « ma jolie » si ça te fait plaisir... * sourire *

Niall: ouais * sourire * bon tu veux manger quoi?

Moi: …

Niall: aller dis moi tout!

Moi: t'as quoi comme riz?

Niall: complet ou blanc.

Moi: complet! Et c'est moi qui fais le dessert! Zayn, va prévenir Harry que je reviens pas finir la partie!

Niall: et tu fais quoi?

Moi: des crêpes... tout le monde aime ça!

Je me trouve donc avec lka seule compagnie de Niall dans la cuisine. Cela m'inquiète un peu, j'ai peur qu'il devienne bizarre avec moi, qu'il ait ds comportements déplacés. A un moment, il passe derrière moi et pose une main sur ma hanche. Je me retourne pour être face à lui.

Moi: Niall...

Niall: oui oui, désolé...

moi: écoute... je sais que ça va être dur pour toi, mais il faudra bien que tu arrives à m'oublier...

Niall: …

Il a l'air totalement anéanti et je sens qu'il est au bord des larmes. Il pose une main sur mon épaule. J'enlève sa main et laa prends dans la mienne.

Moi: t'inquiète...je t'en veux pas... et puis tu restes un très bon ami pour moi...

Niall: merci ma jolie, mais j'arriverais jamais à t'effacer de mon cœur...

Je vois une larme couler le long de sa joue. Je l'essuie d'un doigt et essaie de le consoler en inventant un poème. Il m'adresse un sourire triste et se remet à cuisiner dans un silence absolu.

moi et Niall: à table!

Louis: ah enfin!

Zayn et Liam arrivent aussitôt. Ils meurent de faim. Je monte prévenir Harry qui est dans sa chambre. J'entre sans frapper et le trouve sur Internet. Moi: a table Hazza!

Harry: me voilà mon cœur!

Il m'embrasse en passant à côté de moi et sort de la chambre.

Harry: et Niall, il s'en est remis?

Moi: pas vraiment. Il est encore triste mais au moins il m'en veut pas, c'est l'essentiel. Mais t'inquiète, c'est toi que j'aime, même si j'essaie de rester gentille avec lui.

Harry: je sais ma belle, je m'inquiète pas...

Il m'entoure les épaules avec son bras et on arrive dans la cuisine. En entrant, je vois Niall qui me regarde avec des yeux de chien battu. Par respect, je lâche Harry et vais m'assoir en vitesse. Harry a compris, il me fait un clin d'œil.

On mange tranquillement, en se demandant ce que l'on va faire pour occuper l'après-midi.

Pour le dessert, je fais cuire les crêpes une à une. Ils les dévorent tellement vite que je ne peux même pas m'en garder une pour moi. Lorsqu'ils en tous mangé trois, il reste assez de pâte pour faire une crêpe, j'en profite pour enfin prendre mon dessert. Je monte ensuite dans ma chambre et redescends avec une mini trousse à la main. Je me dépêche avasnt qu'ils n'aient quitté la table.

Moi: j'ai une surprise pour vous!

Louis: c'est quoi?

Moii: piochez dans la trousse, vous allez voir!

Liam: je suis sûr que c'est une fausse araignée pour voir si on flippe!

Je fais mine de l'ignorer tellement je trouve sa remarque débile. J tends ensuite la trousse à Harry, puis Zayn, Niall, Louis et pour finir Liam. Ils découvrent avec étonnement des bracelets brésiliens.

Moi: bon, vous vous attendiez peut être à plus impressionnant mais j'ai fait avec les moyens du bord.

Zayn: non, il est parfait ce cadeau!

Harry: tu les as achetés où?

Moi: je lkes ai pas achetés, je les ai faits!

Ils nouent ensuite les bracelets à leur poignet avec mon aide ( le garçons c'est pas doué pour les bijoux).

Je sors dans le jardin et m'allonge sur l'herbe, paisible. Les boys sortent à leur tour, interrompant mon moment de relaxation.

Zayn: ah ça fait du bien un peu de beau temps!

Harry: ouais! On va au ruisseau?

Eux: c'est parti!

Harry: et toi mon cœur?

Moi: euh...je sais pas trop ce que ça donne mais ouais.

Harry: bah c'est un ruisseau quoi: c'est un petit cours d'eau dans lequel on a...

moi (l'interrompant): c'est bon je sais ce que c'est un ruisseau quand même! (le regardant avec un air débile) GNAGNAGNAGNAGNA!

On commence à marcher, Harry essaie de bouder mais on raconte tellement de blagues qu'il n'y arrive pas. Après être sortis du jardin, on emprunte un petit chemin sableux. Soudain, Louis s'aperçoit que je n'ai pas de bottes en caoutchouc.

Louis: mais t'as pas de bottes de pluie?

Moi: bah non et alors?

Louis: comment tu vas faire, tu vas pas pouvoir marcher dans l'eau et on va quand même pas t'abandonner!

Harry: je la porterai sur mon dos!

moi: dis, t'avais pas mal au dos hier soir?

Harry: pour toi, j'ai mal nulle part!

Louis: alors tu m'expliques comment tu comptes te débrouiller?

Moi: mais en tongs, comme d'habitude!

Louis: quelle habitude?

Moi: ya un ruisseau qui coule au fond de mon jardin.

Le temps de discuter, on est arrivés. Les garçons enfilent leurs bottes et je descends directement dans l'eau.

Moi: hey! Pas si froide que ça...même chaude! Venez, allez y pieds nus!

L'eau m'arrive un peu au dessus des chevilles et je me mets à marcher à contre courant, pour me rafraichir. Je manque de perdre mes tongs à chaque pas, ce qui me donne une démarche bizarre. Harry, qui n'est pas frileux, trempe ses orteils dans l'eau et les retire aussitôt en hurlant.

Harry:AAHHHHH!MAIS C'EST FROID!

moi: pfffff petite nature!

Ma remarque n'a pas du lui plaire: il plonge ses mains dans le ruisseau et m'éclabousse de toutes ses forces. Je riposte du tac au tac mais mon attaque touche également Zayn. Très vite, une bataille d'eau s'engage. Peu à peu, nos vêtements et nos cheveux deviennent détrempés, ce qui ne chasse pas pour autant notre bonne humeur.

Nous sommes bien ici. Je remonte le ruisseau avec Harry. On se dit des mots doux, on se raconte notre vie. Soudain, il s'arrête.

Harry: rhhhhoooo c'est bloqué!

Moi: ouais, ya une route.

En effet, une route passe au dessus du cours d'eau, qui, à cet endroit, est canalisé dans un gros tuyau. Nous faisons donc demi tour, déçus que notre promenade en amoureux ait été de si courte durée. Pendant ce temps, les autres se sont mis à chasser les libellules, sans intention de les tuer, bien sûr. Je me penche alors vers l'une des ces petites bêtes vertes et bleues et la fait se poser sur ma main. Je pars vers les garçons.

Zayn: WHAT THE...? comment tu fais ça toi?

moi: j'attends juste qu'elle se pose sur mes mains.

Zayn: c'est quoi le truc? On a essayé pendant dix minutes en restant plantés et ça a pas marché!

Je fais envoler la libellule puis leur montre comment la rattraper, juste ne tendant la main. C'est ensuite à leur tour d'essayer. Ils se prêtent au jeu, sauf Niall, qui reste assis sur un muret. En attendant que le temps passe. Il reste volontairement à l'écart, les autres ne se soucient pas de li. Je viens m'assoir à côté de lui et entoure ses épaules avec mon bras.

Moi: ça va pas?

Niall: si, aller, retourne avec les autres * soupir *

moi: pas avant que tu m'aies dit ce qui va pas!

Je me rapproche de lui mais il me repousse et enlève ma main. Il me fait ensuite un petit signe pour me dire de partir. Mais je n'aime pas le voir comme ça et décide de rester. Il se lève et part vers la maison, en empruntant le même chemin qu'à l'aller. Je le laisse me distancer un peu pour ne pas qu'il remarque que je le suis. Il entre dans le jardin, s'effondre dans l'herbe et pleure toutes les larmes de son corps. Attristée par ce spectacle, je reste à l'écart et le surveille d'un œil. Au bout d'un moment, il s'endort. Je m'assois à ses côtés pour attendre son réveil.

Je suis allée chercher mon cahier à spirales et un stylo, je suis en train d'écrire. Comme d'habitude, je suis totalement absorbée par le contenu de mon histoire et je ne me préoccupe absolument pas de ce qui m'entoure, donc pas de Niall. Soudain, je sens une pression sur mon épaule.

…: ma belle?

Je reconnais instantanément sa voix: c'est Niall.

Moi: oui quoi?

Niall: t'écris quoi?

Moi: oh des petits trucs pour les poster sur Facebook.

Ses bras s'enroulent autour de ma taille. Il me soulève pour que je me mette debout. Je referme mon cahier et avance en direction de la maison. Il me suit silencieusement. Je monte dans ma chambre, range mon cahier et commence à sortir mon lecteur de DVD de voyage. Niall est restée de ma chambre, que je n'ai pas refermée. Je me mets ensuite à la recherche du DVD que je veux regarder et finis par le retrouver sous mon lit. Je m'apprête à démarrer le lecteur lorsque Niall m'interpelle.

Niall: pourquoi tu le regarde pas en bas?

Moi: pour pas te déranger.

Niall: mais tu déranges pas du tout.

Moi: et puis les autres vont bientôt arriver...

Niall: oh non, quand on va au ruisseau, on revient toujours au coucher du soleil...on a le temps.

Moi: bon, d'accord.

Je referme donc ma pochette de DVD et descends, toujours accompagnée du blondinet.

Niall: ça te dérange si je regarde avec toi?

Moi: je sais pas si ça va t'intéresser mais ça me dérange pas.

Il se saisit de la pochette et tente de lire le résumé du film... en vain. J'ai acheté ce DVD en France, tout est donc en français. Je lui traduis donc le titre et lui explique un peu le contenu. C'est un film sur les oiseaux de la forêt amazonienne. Le sujet à l'air de lui plaéire mais il manque un petit détail à régler.

Niall: on peut prendre un gouter avant de regarder le film?

Moi: d'acc'... c'est vrai que moi aussi, j'ai un petit creux.

On est donc tous les deux dans la cuisine en train de manger des Oréos. Niall ouvre la bouche pour parler mais se ravise et se contente de reprendre un gâteau.

Moi: qu'est-ce que t'allais dire?

Niall: j'allais te poser une question...

moi: à quel sujet?

Niall: à un sujet qui me regarde pas et c'est pour ça que je l'ai pas posée

moi: mais si aller, dis, c'est pas grave, ça reste entre nous...

En guise de réponse, il fait mine de regarder ses SMS.

Moi:MR NIALL HORAN, TU VAS ME POSER TA QUESTION ET PLUS VITE QUE CA!

Niall: ET BEN NON!* tire la langue *

moi: OH QUE SI!

On explose tous les deux de rire. Non mais sérieux, on est vraiment des gamins!

moi: aller accouche!

Niall: arrête d'insister, sinon tu seras privée d'Oréos.

Moi: oulala c'est fou ce que j'ai peur!

On rit de plus belle, tellement fort que je tombe de ma chaise.

Moi: aller, fais pas ton gosse!

Niall: je vais aller le dire à ma maman! NA!

On continue nos enfantillages. Sans vraiment m'en apercevoir, je finis dans ses bras allongée par terre. D'un coup, je reprends mon sérieux.

Moi: Niall...

Niall: quoi ma belle?

Moi: euh...tu veux bien... t'écarter?

En disant ces mots, je le repousse gentiment. Il se lève et m'aide à en faire autant.

Niall: désolé princesse

moi: pas grave mais t'en parles à personne sinon...

Niall: sinon?

Moi: sinon je te rase intégralement la tête!

Après avoir juré de ne rien dire, il finit par me poser sa question qui était simplement « as-tu une passion pour les oiseaux? » . On regarde ensuite le film puis il essaie de me faire chanter en m'accompagnant à la guitare. Je chante complètement faux, je suis une vraie casserole.

De loin, j'entrevois les autres qui approchent de la maison.

Moi: bon Niall, il faut que tu saches que ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous reste complètement amical, et pas un mot aux autres.

Niall me fait un clin d'œil et les garçons arrivent une minute après. Je profite du dernier repas du weekend pour en apprendre un peu plus sur eux que ce que l'on voit habituellement. Le soir, on hésite entre regarder un film et jouer à la Wii. Comme le film du soir est un film d'horreur, je choisis la Wii.

Harry: bon, tu choisis le jeu?

J'ouvre un tiroir qui est rempli de jeux vidéos. Après avoir parcouru rapidement les titres des jeux, je choisis Just Dance.

Zayn: pfffff, je suis fatigué, j'ai pas vraiment envie de danser, si vous me cherchez, je serai dans ma chambre.

Sans Zayn, on se retrouve à cinq, il va donc falloir tourner pour que tout le monde puisse jouer. Pour le premier tour, c'est moi qui reste sur le côté pendant que les autres se dépensent dans le salon, transformé en dancefloor. La première musique s 'achève, c'est à mon tour d'entrer en scène. Liam me tend sa télécommande et c'est parti!

Moi: vous rigolez pas, hein?

Harry: mais non ma chérie! Moi aussi je danse mal!

Moi: Liam, tu me dis ce que t'en pense...

Liam: d'acc' princesse!

Et c'est parti pour « I'm so excited » de...je sais pas qui d'ailleurs. Bref, on danse, quoi. On fait ce qu'on peut, je ne regarde même pas mon score, ça doit faire trop peur. Enfin, la musique s'arrête, les scores s'affichent en plein écran et...j'ai gagné! Je me tourne vers Liam pour qu'il me donne son avis.

Liam: moi je dis PERFECT!

Moi: wow merci, je croyais que j'allais être dernière

On danse encore une demi heure, puis, épuisés, on va se coucher. Je suis triste de quitter la maison mais je m'endors quand même assez vite, seule dans l'obscurité de ma chambre.

Je suis dans un hôpital, face à un médecin en blouse blanche. Il m'annonce que je suis atteinte de dizaines de maladie, il les énumère sans interruption pendant plusieurs minutes. Je crie, je hurle, mes jambes plient progressivement sous mon propre poids, je me sens tomber mais je n'ai nulle part où me rattraper. Je suis allongée par terre, blanche et toujours en train de hurler. Il ne s'arrête pas pour autant. J'ai mal, terriblement mal. Je suis malade, je vais mourir, je n'arrive plus à respirer. Tout est blanc autour de moi mais je sais que je dois résister. Je vais chercher tout ce qu'il reste au fond de moi et je pousse un ultime hurlement, long et fort. Ma voix se déchire, ma gorge s'étrangle. Soudain, m'appuyant sur mes coudes, je me redresse. Tout est noir, j'étends mon bras vers la droite et allume la lumière. Je suis dans ma chambre, tout est calme.

Ma porte s'ouvre brusquement et Harry apparaît.

Harry: HELENE! ça va?

Moi: ou...euh... ououi * voix tremblante*

Je tremble de tous mes membres et une sensation bizarre emplit chaque centimètre carré de mon corps. Harry vient s'assoir à côté de moi et me serre dans ses bras.

Harry: qu'est-ce qui t'arrrive?

Moi: rien rien. C'est...c'était juste un cauchemar...

Harry: oh... ça va aller, t'inquiète, raconte moi tout...

Je lui raconte mon rêve, tout en restant dans ses bras. Je suis au bord des larmes mais mes tremblements se sont arrêtés. Il me console, me murmure des mots doux. Mais progressivement, je m'aperçois que je suis bête de me mettre dans cet état pour un cauchemar. Honteuse, je le repousse gentiment et recule sur le lit.

Harry: bah quoi?

Moi: c'est pas ta faute mais sérieux à 14 ans, je stresse pour un rêve NON MAIS ALLO QUOI! ( allô quoi! - Nabilla)

Harry: et alors?

Moi: mais je suis une pauvre attardée quoi!

Harry: mais non! Être hypocondriaque c'est pas une honte!

Je hoche la tête, me roule dans les draps et éteins la lumière. Harry ne quitte pas ma chambre.

Moi: bah va te recoucher.

Harry: non je reste jusqu'à que tu rendormes.

Moi: tu sais que je t'aime toi?

Harry: oui et tu sais que moi aussi?

Je l'embrasse en guise de réponse puis me mets dans ma position d'endormissement préférée et finis par tomber dans les bras de Morphée. Je ne rêve pas, c'est reposant au moins.

Je me réveille doucement. Le merle chante, il est à peu près neuf heures. Je m'étire et ouvre progressivement les yeux, en regardant le plafond pour m'habituer à la luminosité ambiante. Je me tourne ensuite sur le côté et vois Harry qui dort, étendu sur mon lit. Je veux le laisser dormir mais en sautant du lit, je le réveille involontairement.

Harry: heeein?

Moi: coucou Hazz' il est neuf heures!

Harry: mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches dans ma chambre toi?

Moi: euh... c'est plutôt toi qui es dans ma chambre.

Il se redresse sur un coude et observe ce qui l'entoure. Il réfléchit quelques instants puis finit par se souvenir de ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir. Je descends prendre le petit déjeuner. Niall, Louis et Zayn sont déjà levés. Je me prépare en vitesse, remballe mes affaires et descends, prête à retourner à l'hôtel.

Moi: bon, c'est qui qui me ramène?

Harry: moi, enfin si tu veux bien...

moi: mais je pars tout de suite!

Harry:et?

Moi: et t'es encore en pyjama!

Harry: ah ouais, pas faux!

*rire général *

Du coup, c'est Niall qui propose de m'emmener. Je dis au revoir aux boys, embrasse Harry avec tendresse et pars avec Niall. Dans la voiture, on n'échange pas une parole, on ne chante même pas. Quelques minutes après, me voilà à l'hôtel. Il décide de me raccompagner à me chambre. Une fois arrivés en haut, je l'invite à entrer pour discuter. En effet, on parle longuement, je lui dis tout ce que j'ai toujours rêvé de pouvoir dire à quelqu'un. Il m'écoute avec attention, un petit sourire aux lèvres par moments, les larmes aux yeux d'autres fois. Il remarque ensuite un bracelet inachevé qui est accroché à une chaise. Il le regarde en détail puis se tourne vers moi.

Niall: waou ça à l'air trop compliqué à faire!

Moi: mais non c'est facile...

Niall: euh...t'es sûre de ce que tu dis là?

Moi: mais oui je t'apprends si tu veux! * clin d'œil *

Niall: pouquoi pas...

Je lui explique la technique puis lui commence un nouveau bracelet sur une ou deux rangées. C'est ensuite à lui de continuer. Il a un peu besoin de mon aide au départ, puis il réussit de mieux en mieux et finit par y arriver tout seul. Je détache son bracelet de la chaise et le lui confie en lui disant de finir chez lui car il est déjà midi. Il repart donc avec son début de bracelet et me fait un énorme bisou sur la joue avant de sortir de la chambre.

Je vais manger et me prépare pour la répétition.

J'arrive vers 14h05 mais je ne suis pas en retard car les boys ne sont pas encore arrivés. Je décide de les attendre dehors et ils arrivent une minute après. Nous rentrons dans la salle et je me dirige vers ma place habituelle. Là, je remarque une affiche collée au mur par un morceau de scotch. Sur cette affiche figure une photo de moi en train d'embrasser Harry et une inscription en gros caractères: « son métier? Briseuse de coeurs à plein temps ».

moi:QUOI?

Zayn s'approche pour voir ce qu'il se passe et découvre la feuille que je tiens entre mes mains. Il reconnaît immédiatement la tenue que je portais samedi soir et m'arrache l'affiche des mains. Je réfléchis, la personne qui a mis ce papier ne peut être qu'un ou une figurant(e) du clip.

Harry: bien... QUI A FAIT CA?

Personne ne se manifeste. Les figurants se regardent les uns les autres sans savoir qui accuser. De toute façon, je suis sûre que la coupable n'est qu'une fan jalouse. Je décide alors de réagir.

Moi: aller, il doit bien y avoir une de vous qui est assez débile pour faire ce genre de choses.

Une figurante: ah ouais et elle est où la débilité? Faire éclater la vérité c'est de l'intelligence, pas de la bêtise!

Harry: Stacy! si j'ai envie de sortir avec une fille, ce n'est certainement pas TES affaires!

Je serre mon pendentif au creux de ma main et Stacy s'approche de moi.

Stacy: alors la grosse, fière de toi?

Moi: et toi las nunuche, la vie est belle?

Je la pousse par les épaules, lâchant mon pendentif. Elle s'en saisit et me l'arrache du cou. Avant qu'on en vienne aux mains,Louis décide d'intervenir.

Louis: très bien Stacy, tu as décidé de semer le trouble, alors tu es virée du clip!

Stacy: très bien! Continuez vos histoires pas nettes tous ensemble, bande de cassos!

Elle quitte la pièce en claquant la porte. Je ramasse mon pendentif qui, heureusement, n'est pas cassé et les morceaux de la chaîne. Harry en profite pour me murmurer quelques mots à l'oreille.

Harry: t'inquiète, je la ferai réparer.

Il est 21 heures, je suis allongée sur mon lit en train de réfléchir. Je me suis tout de même beaucoup rapprochée de Niall ces derniers jours, peut être même un peu trop... Je veux savoir ce qu'il en pense et décide de l'appeler. Je prends le téléphone de ma chambre car je n'ai pas de portable. Je compose le numéro que Niall m'a laissé ce matin et attends qu'il décroche. Finalement, j'entends une voix à l'autre bout du fil.

Niall: allô?

Zayn: à l'huile?

Moi: coucou c'est moi!

Il a du reconnaître ma voix car il me demande si je veux qu'il me passe Harry.

Moi: non, c'est à toi que je veux parler, par contre, tu veux bien t'éloigner un peu des autres, je voudrais parler en privé.

J'entends ses pas puis une porte qui s'ouvre et se referme.

Moi: je... euh je trouve qu'on s'est beaucoup rapprochés ce weekend...

Niall: mais tu t'es rapproché de nous cinq, ma belle, surtout de Harry.

Moi: oui mais j'ai l'impression que tu es un peu trop... entré dans ma vie et je voulais savoir comment tu ressentais ça.

Il m'explique que, pour lui, on était de très bons amis et que c'est normal qu'on soit proches puisqu'on a des caractères assez proches.

Niall: mais t'inquiète pas j'essaie pas du tout de t'éloigner d'Harry, vous êtes le couple parfait, je veux pas briser vos coeurs.

Moi: ok. Merci Niallou. Aller je te laisse.

Niall: au fait, pourquoi tu m'appelles pas depuis ton portable?

Moi: ah, ça c'est sûrement parce que j'en ai pas! * rire *

Niall: nan mais t'es pas sérieuse là!

Moi: si si je te jure!

Niall: d'accord. Aller bonne nuit p'tite princesse * bisou *

Sur ce, je raccroche, contente d'avoir mis les choses au clair avec lui. Vers 22h, je vais me coucher et m'endors rapidement. Le reste de la semaine se passe bien, sans remarque sur ma relation avec Harry. Il passe parfois me voir le matin et me raccompagne après les entrainements. Le mercredi, il me rapporte ma chaine réparée, elle est comme neuve.

vendredi 26 juillet. On a un jour de repos puisque le tournage commence dimanche. Je me lève, m'habille avec un jogging pour être plus à l'aise et décide d'aller faire un tour au parc qui se situe en bas de l'hôtel. Je marche, sereine, en regardant les oiseaux voleter et les enfants jouer. Au fond du parc, il y a un marchand de glace. Je me dirige vers son stand et commande une glace au café. Pendant que je mange, je me dirige vers un kiosque se trouvant juste à côté. Je me penche sur les magazines people,. En couverture de l'un d'eux, je vois une photo d'Harry et décide de regarder l'article. Je lis donc les premières lignes. Ça parle de moi. Je suis décrite comme « la nouvelle conquête du jeune chanteur ». Cette expression me fait d'abord sourire puis je réalise ce que cela signifie vraiment pour moi. En effet, je n'avais pas immédiatement pensais à tous les problèmes que je pourrais rencontrer. Entre les paparazzi, les fans, les fous et autres qui me connaissent maintenant, je deviens vulnérable. L'idée de me faire traquer, espionner ou pire m'effraie soudain. J'achète le magazine et rentre au plus vite à l'hôtel.

Vers 11h, on frappe à ma porte. J'entrouvre prudemment de peur que ce ne soit un inconnu mais c'est Harry. Je l'invite à entrer, je veux lui parler de ce que j'avais découvert ce matin au parc. Il m'écoute en me regardant dans les yeux puis me prend le magazine des mains et commence à se relever.

Harry: en fait, je voulais te proposer de venir à la maison.

Moi: ça serait trop bien mais...je veux pas squatter.

Harry: non non, ça nous fait plaisir quand t'es là.

On part en voiture jusqu'à leur maison. Dès que je franchis le pas de la porte d'entrée,Zayn,Liam,Louis et Niall se jètent sur moi, apparemment heureux de me voir. Cependant, Harry leur demande de se rassembler dans la salon pour que je leur explique mon histoire de ce matin. Je leur dit tout, en serrant la main d'Harry pour oublier ma peur.

Zayn: tu sais ma p'tite Léléne, ça va être un peu dur mais globalement tu pourras avoir une vie normale.

Moi: j'ai surtout peur des groupies en fait, elles sont complètement folles.

Harry m'enlace dans ses bras. Je cale ma tête sur son épaule. Sa chaleur, son odeur,sa manière de passer ses mains dans mon dos, tout me rassure avec lui. Je regarde les autres du coin de l'oeil. Niall fait un grand sourire et je comprends qu'il est heureux pour moi, que désormais il lit à travers moi.

L'après midi, les garçons décident de me faire visiter Londres. Ils m'emmènent dans quelques lieux célèbres, on prend des photos de nous tous ensemble. Mais, alors qu'on se promène dans la rue, au milieu de la foule indifférente, des groupies nous repèrent. Les garçons eesayent de partir vers des petites rues moins fréquentées mais je n'arrive pas çà les suivre. Je me retrouve séparée d'eux et je suis très vite entourée par une bande de folles furieuses, certaines veulent juste un autographe, d'autres commencent à me lancer diverses choses au visage. Cette masse se « sépare » en deux groupes: celles qui m'aiment et celles qui me détestent. Cependant, elles restent soudées en un seul grand groupe, ne me laissant aucune issue. Elles se resserrent de plus en plus en hurlant, je ne peux même plus faire un pas.

Alors, Niall se poste à quelques mètres de l'attroupement, enlève son tee-shirt et essaie d'attirer leur attention.

Niall: HEY LES FILLES QUI VEUT UNE PHOTO DE MOI? JE VAIS ME METTRE A POIL!

Le groupe se jette sur lui, me libérant d'un coup et Niall me fait signe de courir. Je veux partir au plus vite mais je ne peux pas l'abandonner à son sort. Soudain, je me rappelle que depuis le dernier feu d'artifice, j'ai gardé un vieux pétard au fond de mon sac, ainsi qu'un briquet. J'allume la mèche de l'explosif et le lâche au milieu des fans. Lorsqu'il explose, la masse s'écarte, certaines crient de surprise. Niall se glisse dans la trouée et vient me rejoindre. On commence à courir puis on cherche un endroit où se mettre en sécurité. On n'en trouve pas et on commence à désespérer et nous inquiéter. C'est à ce moment là que je remarque une dame qui sort de son immeuble. Je retiens la porte in extrémis pour ne pas qu'elle se verrouille t entraine Niall à l'intérieur du hall. Je claque la porte et entends un petit « tac ». Elle s'est verrouillée, nous sommes enfin hors de danger. Encore sous le choc et essoufflée, un tournis me prend et je me sens tomber. Mais avant même que je ne touche le sol, je sens le bras de Niall passer sous mon ventre et me retenir. Il me soulève et s'assoit par terre, me ramenant à côté de lui. Je reste appuyée contre lui le temps de reprendre un peu mes esprits. Je me sens enfin bien. Je ferme les yeux, simplement soulagée de ne rien avoir. Quelques minutes après, je me redresse et il remet son tee-shirt.

Son portable sonne, il a reçu un SMS. Je me penche pour réussir à lire. C'est Liam qui lui dit: « ça va? Vous êtes où? ». Niall se met à écrire une réponse que j'ai un peu de mal à lire car il cache un peu l'écran sans le faire exprès. J'arrive finalement à déchiffrer: « tout va bien, on s'est enfermés dans le hall d'un immeuble. »; Après avoir répondu, il pose son portable par terre. Je me lève et commence à chercher une issue pour sortir. Je traverse tout le rez de chaussée et trouve enfin une autre porte qui ouvre de l'autre côté de l'immeuble. Je reviens dans le hall pour prévenir Niall. Il a pris mon sac à main et y a trouvé un paquet d'Oréos.

Moi: bon si on y allait, j'ai trouvé comment sortir...

Niall (la bouche pleine): attends j'ai pas fini!

Moi: tu finiras plus tard et puis d'abord de quel droit tu fouilles dans mon sac?

Il me suit vers la sortie et on se faufile discrètement dehors. On emprunte des petites rues peu fréquentées et on arrive enfin à la voiture. Nous voilà sauvés. Niall démarre la voiture et nous rentrons à la maison. En entrant, je saute dans les bras d'Harry, qui me fait un gros câlin et m'embrasse. On va dans la cuisine et m'assois sur ses genoux pour raconter mon périple aux autres. Harry me serre tellement fort qu'il me fait mal.

Moi: je vais étouffer là!

Il desserre un peu son étreinte et laisse glisser une de ses mains sur mes hanches, ce qui a pour effet de me donner des frissons.

Harry: j'ai eu tellement peur pour toi!

Moi: moi aussi j'ai eu peur mais grâce à Niall, je m'en suis sortie.

En disant cette phrase, je m'écarte d'Harry, vais vers Niall et lui dépose un énooorme bisou sur la joue. Il se mord légèrement la lèvre pour ne pas rougir. Je retourne vers Harry. Pour ne pas rester planté comme un idiot, Niall va chercher des Oréos et m'en propose un.

Moi: non merci j'ai pas faim Niallou.

Niall: si t'as faim, aller mange!

Il me tend l'Oréo qu'il s'apprêtait manger mais je ne le prends pas.

Niall: aller, pour me faire plaisir! * air de chien battu *

moi: bon, mais c'est bien parce que c'est toi.

Je prends le gâteau du bout des doigts et le croque. C'est tellement bon! D'un coup, j'ai faim. J'arrache le paquet des mains de Niall et mange quatre autres Oréos sans interruption. Je fais une pause, en reprends quelques uns. Il n'en reste qu'un dans le paquet. Je m'apprête à le dévorer mais en voyant l'air déçu de Niall, je lui tends. Il le prend avec un sourire trop craquant et je pars racheter un paquet pour les autres, qui n'ont pas pu manger.

Après cet après-midi mouvementé, nous n'avons plus envie de faire grand chose. On parle, on fait des jeux de société et on regarde la télé. Niall me montre son bracelet brésilien, il l'a terminé. Il l'a bien réussi, je 'applaudis donc avec un grand sourire. Il monte ensuite dans sa chambre et revient avec un paquet cadeau. Il me le donne sous le regard attentif d'Harry, qui a l'air inquiet.

Moi (à Harry): t'inquiète bébé, ya rien entre lui et moi

J'ouvre et découvre... un téléphone portable! Je reste quelques secondes, les yeux écarquillés, sans bouger.

Moi: non mais... c'est quoi la blague?

Niall: quelle blague? Je t'offre un portable, voilà tout.

Moi: mais t'as disjoncté dernièrement?

Niall: pas du tout, t'en avais pas alors je t'en offre un!

Je pousse un grand cri de joie et me jette dans ses bras. Il m'attrape par la taille, me soulève du sol et me fait voler comme un oiseau en tournant sur lui-même. Je le couvre de petits bisous pendant qu'Harry me transperce du regard. Quand le blondinet me repose au sol, je réalise soudain qu'il va y avoir un problème.

Moi: mais je vais pas pouvoir payer le forfait! Mes parents voudront pas le payer et j'ai pas d'argent de poche!

Niall: c'est pour ça que tous les mois, je t'enverrai l'argent nécessaire...

moi: mais t'es vraiment fou toi!

J'ouvre des yeux énormes comme ça: . . Je n'arrive pas à en revenir. Niall veut ensuite m'expliquer le fonctionnement du téléphone, même si je sais déjà à peu près comment ça marche. On s'installe tous les deux sur le canapé, serrés l'un contre l'autre et Harry se met à lire, assis dans un fauteuil à proximité. Mais je vois bien que mon petit bouclé lève régulièrement la tête pour me lancer des petits regards tristes. Lorsque j'ai fini avec Niall, je prends Harry par la main et l'emmène dans ma chambre.

Moi: je te l'ai dit, ya rien entre lui et moi

Harry: euh, tu t'es pas vue, là, collée à lui?

Moi: mon Hazza, tu sais qu'il y a que toi dans mon cœur...

Je l'embrasse en le serrant dans mes bras. Il accepte le fait que je dis la vérité, même si je vois qu'il est inquiet à ce sujet. On descend rejoindre les autres et le reste de la soirée se passe tranquillement.

…:Réveille-toi petit chou!

Moi: NON!

Les lèvres d'Harry se posent sur les miennes. Je n'ai toujours pas ouvert les yeux mais je l'embrasse tendrement. Il va ensuite ouvrir mes volets. La lumière me fait d'abord mal aux yeux, puis j'ouvre grand mes paupières pour voir le temps qu'il fait.

Moi: on fait quoi aujourd'hui?

Harry: ce que tu veux, c'est toi le chef.

Moi: ça dépend, il est quelle heure?

Je me tourne vers mon réveil: 10 heures. Je vais me préparer. Une heure plus tard, je suis fin prête et je propose à Harry d'aller avec moi faire du shopping, j'ai besoin de nouvelles chaussures..

dans le magasin, je flashe sur des ballerines et des baskets compensées. Je sors mon porte-monnaie mais Harry me devance et paie à ma place. On quitte la boutique et je passe mon bras dans le dos d'Harry.

Harry: t'es petite quand même...

Je le pince pour l'embêter et il me regarde en faisant semblant d'avoir mal.

Harry: mais c'est trop mignon bébé... tu mesures combien?

Moi: 1m55, c'est nul!

Harry: non c'est parfait. T'as fini de grandir?

Moi: malheureusement oui.

Harry: oh mais ya rien de malheureux, j'adore les filles petites. * bigsmile *

On rentre à la maison, les garçons jouent à la Wii. Je vais poser mes achats et m'approche des autres. Soudain, j'entends un « bang » qui provient de la vitre. j'accoure en direction de la fenêtre pour voir ce qui se passe. Un rougequeue vient de se cogner contre la vitre et il est allongé par terre, sans connaissance. J'ouvre, je le prends doucement entre mes mains et je le caresse. Je le pose sur une pile de sopalins que Louis vient de m'approter. Le petit animal reprend progressivement ses esprits. Au bout d'une demi heure, il finit par reprendre son envol. Les garçons me regardent avec un air stupéfait, se demandant où j'ai appris à soigner les oiseaux. Je leur explique que je suis bnévole à la Ligue de Protection des Oiseaux et que la protection des oiseaux est une de mes passions. Louis me parle de Kévin pendant que nous mangeons et nous passons notre après midi à nous reposer.

Il est à peu près 15 heures. Tout est calme, je fais des grilles de Sudoku calée contre Harry qui me caresse les cheveux. Louis, qui était dans sa chambre, vient nous voir.

Louis: on va à la piscine?

Moi: la piscine municipale?

Louis: non, notre piscine!

Harry: ah oui, j'ai oublié de te dire baby, on a une piscine au fond du jardin.

Moi: mais c'est trop bien en plus j'adore nager!

J'qai toujours l'habitude d'emporter un maillot de bain dans ma valise avec mes sous-vêtements, donc je vais l'enfiler. Les autres se préparent aussi et sortent les premiers sans m'attendre. Je les rejoins, la piscine est belle, elle a une forme rectangulaire et est couverte par un abri vitré. L'eau à l'air d'être à une température parfaite. J'arrive, enveloppée dans une grande serviette bleue que Harry vient de me laisser.

Niall: ah! Voilà notre petite reine de beauté!

Harry: aller, viens dans l'eau!

Je refuse poliment et reste sur le bord sans quitter ma serviette. Les garçons tentent d'insister pour que je les rejoigne.

Moi: non! Fermez vos bouches je viendrai pas!

Face à ce refus, Harry me prend par la main et m'emmène un peu à l'écart.

Harry: ça va pas ma belle?

Moi: si pourquoi?

Harry bah pourquoi tu veux pas te baigner alors?

Moi: attends...

Je reviens me poster au bord de la piscine, face à tous les garçons qui s'amusent et qui nagent. Même Zayn s'est mis à l'eau mais il reste au bord.

Moi: bon! Vous voulez savoir pourquoi je viens pas! PARCE QUE JE VEUX PAS MONTRER MES BOURRELETS!

je repars en direction de la maison, énervée et au bord des larmes. Harry me rattrape par l'épaule et m'oblige à me tourner face à lui.

Harry: tu m'expliques où tu vois des bourrelets? Aller, et puis on est pas à l'élection de Miss France non plus!

Moi: pppfffff...

Harry: s'il te plait * air de chien battu *

moi: bon d'accord mais vous vous moquez pas de moi!

Harry: jamais de la vie, princesse.

Je m'approche du bassin et retire enfin ma grande serviette. Tous les garçons me regardent et il y a un grand blanc qui mettrait presque mal à l'aise.

Niall: wow! Corps de rêve!

Je sais qu'il a dit ça pour détendre l'atmosphère et je ne crois pas un mot de ce qu'il vient de s'écrier.

Harry: on se calme Horan! Elle est à moi!

Et en disant ça il se jette dans la piscine pour couler Niall. Je me mets aussi à l'eau et nous nous amusons pendant plus de deux heures avant de nous décider à sortir.

Enfin, on sort et on se sèche. On rentre à la maison pour se rhabiller. Je me cale dans le canapé avec mon carnet et commence à écrire lorsque Harry vient s'assoir à côté de moi.

Harry: oh mon dieu! * grimace de douleur *

moi: ça va pas mon petit Hazza?

Harry: ppppffff, c'est Louis qui m'a fait mal en essayant de me couler.

Je le regarde d'un petit air désolé sans savoir quoi faire. Lui me fixe de ses magnifiques yeux verts.

Harry: j'irai peut être me faire masser demain...

Moi: si tu veux je sais faire des massages... enfin en primaire j'en faisais mais je suis pas masseuse non plus.

Harry: sérieux?

Il avait un petit air amusé et avait retrouvé le sourire. Mais il y avait tout de même une lueur d'espoir sérieux dans ses yeux. Je lui répondis que j'étais sérieuse. À ces mots, il m'attrapa par le bras et m'entraina jusqu'à sa chambre. Il me fit entrer dans la pièce et referma la porte derrière lui. Il retira ensuite son t-shirt pour que je lui masse le dos. Je rougis quand il s'allonge sur le lit et me dit de commencer.

Harry: alors tu me le fais ce massage? Ou c'était du mytho?

Moi: bah je sais faire les massages mais là, j'ose pas, je sais pas, ya quelque chose qui me bloque.

Harry: rrhhhoo chochotte va! Aller, go!

Je commence par les épaules. Naturellement , je retrouve les bons gestes pour soulager sa douleur. Ça me rappelle l'école primaire, quand on avait ouvert un « salon de massage » dans la cour. J'étais réputée pour être la meilleure masseuse. Bref, passons. Au bout de quelques trop courtes minutes, j'ai terminé et Harry s'assoit sur le bord du lit.

Harry: c'était super! Bon, maintenant, à mon tour de te masser!

Moi: mais euh... c'était pas prévu comme ça.

Harry: mais c'est qu'en plus d'être chochotte t'es coincée!

Je pars me mettre ne haut de maillot de bain en soupirant. Je vais quand même pas me mettre en soutif devant Hazz'! je reviens ensuite dans la chambre. Je m'allonge sur son lit et me laisse faire. Il faut avouer que je me suis jamais fait masser de ma vie mais c'est hyper agréable. Je me détends et fais le vide dans ma tête. Je respire lentement pour me relaxer au maximum. Quand le massage se termine j'ai presque envie de lui demander de continuer mais je me relève avec son aide et pars me rhabiller. Quand je reviens dans la chambre, il me fixe de ses grands yeux couleur émeraude. Je m'approche près de lui et l'embrasse les yeux fermés. Quand il s'éloigne de moi, il change soudainement de sujet.

Harry: tu veux faire quoi plus tard?

Moi: j'ai un rêve irréalisable et aucun projet sérieux.

Harry: dis moi tout * clin d'œil *

moi: je sais pas ce que je veux faire je te l'ai dit mais mon rêve fou c'est de devenir animatrice de radio.

Je prends mon portable et ouvre une photo de Cauet. J'explique à Harry que c'est le premier et le meilleur des animateurs de France, mon modèle, mon idole. J'ai un petit sourire au coin des lèvres en parlant de lui, en repensant à mes deux passages à l'antenne, en repensant à ce qu'il m'a dit.

Harry: c'est chou. Je peux savoir pourquoi tu dis que c'est impossible?

Moi (perdant mon sourire): parce que je n'ai pas du tout le profil d'une animatrice radio. Je suis timide, aucun humour, aucun charisme. Pour travailler à la radio il faut avoir plein de qualités que je n'ai pas.

Harry: oh... mais tu sais rien n'est impossible, si tu crois en ton rêve, si tu t'y accroches, tu peux y arriver, c'est une question de volonté.

Moi: non mais je fais pas de magie moi!

Il me prend dans ses bras et me fait un gros câlin. On redescend ensuite voir les autres, ils regardent la télé. Là, je regarde Harry et j'ai envie de li dire quelque chose qui n'a aucune utilité.

Moi: et je sais pas chanter.

Il ne me répond pas. Ok il s'en fout mais faut avouer que c'est pas passionnant. Les autres n'ont pas entendu, ils sont trop loin et j'ai parlé trop doucement pour qu'ils entendent.

Harry: hey les gars, ça vous dit de chanter un peu?

Ça y est j'ai compris, il veut me tourner en ridicule. Que d'intelligence, que de gentillesse! Je soupire et me cache dans un coin de la pièce, contrariée par l'idée de Harry. Il veut me rendre jalouse de sa voix, et bah non, ça ne prend pas sur moi. Dommage le mouton, t'as raté ton coup. Après une ou deux chansons, Harry me propose de chanter.

Moi: t'as vraiment envie de finir sourd.

Harry: oui je veux entendre ta voix d'ange.

Les garçons me demandent de choisir une de leur chansons et je porte mon choix sur I Want.

Ils commencent le premier couplet seul. J'en profite car I Want est une de mes chansons préférées et je l'ai en live rien que pour moi!

Liam: à ton tour!

Moi: euh non!?

J'essaye de chanter. Les boys me donnent des conseils et au bout d'un temps pas tout à fait déterminé, j'arrive enfin à chanter juste.

Zayn: ça y est c'était parfait!

Je fais une tête complètement étonnée et incrédule.

Louis: fais pas cette tête, on dirait que t'as vu un martien!

Je ne prête pas attention à cette remarque et on continue avec Little Things. En attendant, Nial a faim. Il part donc chercher des Oréos et les mange devant moi.

Moi: arrête, Niall!

Il me regarde, étonné. Il se demande sûrement ce qu'il a fait de mal.

Moi: Niall... désolée si j'ai été un peu agressive, je n'ai rien contre le fait que tu manges des Oréos mais j'essaye de mincir et là tu me donnes envie de manger!

Zayn: mincir... on peut savoir pourquoi? Vu que t'as pas un gramme en trop.

Moi: tu sais quoi Zayn, achète toi des lunettes ou des lentilles, bref, fais quelque chose, je sais pas mais là si tu vois pas que j'ai un kilo à perdre t'as pas les yeux en face des trous.

Harry change de sujet car je sens bien qu'il n'a pas envie de s'éterniser là dessus. Niall mange toujours, Liam part préparer le repas. Je me remets à chanter avec Louis, Harry et Zayn.

Quand le soir arrive, je me glisse dans mon lit et essaie de trouver le sommeil mais l'idée de passer devant les caméras me stresse trop. Au bout d'un moment, je décide d'aller prendre un peu l'air. Je vais dans le jardin, je m'assois dans l'herbe et tente de me calmer. Je me mets à chanter des chansons de mon enfance. Ça me rappelle de beaux souvenirs et me rend nostalgique. Je crois même qu'une larme coule sur ma joue. Soudain, une main se pose sur mon épaule et me fait sursauter.

...: c'est beau

C'est la voix de Niall, je ne sais pas ce qu'il fait là. Il me demande pourquoi je ne dors pas et je suis dehors à cette heure ci.

Moi: je stresse trop... et j'ai faim!

En effet, je n'avais presque rien mangé au diner car la cuisine de Liam ne m'avait pas plu.

Niall: oulala... bon attend je reviens.

Et effectivement il revient quelques secondes plus tard avec un paquet de madeleines et un verre de lait. Je dévore les madeleines sans me faire prier mais je ne touche en revanche pas au lait.

Niall: bois, tu vas mourir de soif!

Moi: euh oui...

j'approche le bord de mes lèvres et bois avec une petite grimace.

Niall: c'est quoi cette tête?

moi: on va dire que le lait froid et tout seul c'est pas vraiment...

Niall: ah oui et tu le prends comment ton lait?

Moi: le soir je le bois chaud et avec du miel mais j'ai plus fait ça depuis mes cinq ans.

Il repart vers la cuisine avec se qu'il reste de lait et je le rejoins pour voir ce qu'il fait. Il est en train de faire chauffer le lait en y incorporant du miel.

Moi: mais t'embêtes pas, je vais juste boire de l'eau!

Niall * soupir * : princesse, si tu préfères du lait au miel je t'en fais, point barre.

Je m'assois sur le plan de travail et le regarde faire, il est vraiment trop chou mon Nialler. Quand il a fini il me tend un mug brûlant et je bois à grande gorgée ce qu'il vient de me servir. Quand enfin je ressort mon visage de la tasse, je le vois me sourire.

Niall: et maintenant au lit!

Moi: pppffff oui Niallou.

Il me raccompagne jusqu'à ma chambre et me fait un gros bisou sur la joue en arrivant devant la porte. Je n'arrive toujours pas à trouver le sommeil et décide d'aller voir Harry. Je ne veux pas le réveiller, j'entre donc doucement dans sa chambre, mais il se réveille car il m'a entendue.

Harry: qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?

Moi: désolée de t'avoir réveillée mon cœur. J'espère que ça te dérange pas.

Harry: non ma chérie, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

Moi:..

moi: je...

Je referme la porte et m'assois sur le bord du lit.

Moi: j'arrive pas à dormir.

Il jette un œil à son téléphone et constate qu'il est 1h30 du matin.

Harry: je pensais pas qu'il était si tard!

Moi: euh... désolée, je vais me recoucher, je te laisse dormir. Et encore pardon de t'avoir réveillé pour rien.

Je me dirige vers la porte pour le laisser se rendormir mais il me rappelle.

Harry: tu peux rester dormir avec moi si tu veux. Je te ferai une petite place près de moi.

Moi: euh... t'es conscient que j'ai QUE 14 ans, qu'on se connait QUE depuis deux semaines et que là t'es en train de me proposer de dormir avec toi?!

Harry: oula! Du calme ma belle, je te demande pas de commettre un crime et puis je vais même pas te toucher. Te fais pas de films hein, tous les mecs sont pas des violeurs!

Je reste pensive. Dois-je lui faire confiance? Dois-je faire ce que ma mère m'interdirait fermement de faire? Est-ce que c'est si mal que ça? Après tout, qu'est-ce que j'y perds?

Moi: bon... d'accord mais tu restes dans ton coin et tu parles de cette histoire à personne hein?

Harry: bien sûr, tu peux me faire confiance, c'est promis.

Je vais chercher mon oreiller et « Minidus », un petit porte-clé qui représente un merle noir et qui me sert de doudou. Oui, j'ai un doudou à 14 ans. Et alors? Je 'assume complètement. Je me glisse dans le lit d'Harry et il ramène le drap sur moi. Je pose minidus entre nous deux.

Harry: c'est quoi ce truc?

Moi: c'est Minidus, mon doudou.

Harry: tu dors avec un doudou?

Moi: des fois, oui, pourquoi, ça pose un problème?

Harry: non, c'est chou.

Ça me fait bizarre d'être dans le même lit qu'Harry mais sa présence me rassure et je finis par m'endormir.

Je me réveille. Il n'est que 6h, mais je me lève. Harry dort encore, il s'est rapproché de moi pendant son sommeil. Je récupère Minidus ainsi que mon oreiller et pars dans ma chambre. Je fais ma valise puis décide d'écrire un peu, le temps que les autres se lèvent.

Quelqu'un entre dans ma chambre.

Moi: coucou Harry!

Il s'approche de moi et m'embrasse. Je le serre contre moi. Il s'assoit sur mon lit.

Harry: alors, prête pour le tournage?

Il me regarde droit dans les yeux. Il est vraiment parfait, son regard d'émeraude est magnifique, ses bouclettes pendent en désordre sur son front. Je lui prends les mains et l'attire encore plus près de moi.

Moi: tu ne me laisseras pas seule face aux caméras?

Harry: non ma petite cérie, t'inquiète pas.

Moi: alors je pense que je suis prête!

On va prendre le petit-déjeuner. Peu après, les autres nous rejoignent. Niall s'assoit juste à côté de moi et je sens sa main se poser dans mon dos. Je donne un coup de rein contre le dossier de la chaise et il lâche prise. Je tâche d'oublier et incident et continue à me préparer. Une fois que nous sommes tous prêts, on part de la maison et Harry me conduit d'abord à l'hôtel avant de partir pour le tournage, qui prendra place à l'extérieur de Londres. Dans la voiture de Zayn, il y a Lliam, Louis et Niall. Je suis seule avec Harry mais la voiture est encombrée d'accessoires qu'on avait emportés pour le clip, ce qui fait qu'il n'y avait quasiment plus de place. À cause de quelques petits embouteillages, on arrive un peu plus tard que prévu mais notre retard passe inaperçu. La plupart des figurants sont déjà arrivés, ainsi que toute l'équipe technique. Bien sûr, les photographes et les paparazzis sont également présents, ne voulant pas manquer le moindre scoop ni la moindre photo des garçons. Je suis donc obligée de poser plusieurs fois aux côtés d'Harry, même si je déteste être prise en photo et que je me trouve moche. Mais Harry sourit et me réconforte en me disant que je suis magnifique.

Le tournage en lui même se passe pour le mieux. On délire toutes les deux minutes et je crois qu'on passe plus de temps à rire qu'à danser. Je sens que le résultat va être plutôt explosif. Dans certaines parties du clip, il est prévu qu'on fasse un peu n'importe quoi, ce qu'on veut, sans scénario prévu. Et comme d'habitude, je n'ai pas d'idée et reste dans mon coin à examiner les accessoires jusqu'à ce que je trouve un diabolo. Je commence à le faire tourner et sauter un peu, histoire de vérifier s'il est bien symétrique et s'il est en bon état. Il tourne bien, et apparemment il est presque neuf. Je commence à faire des petites figures simples, qui se transforment en enchainements, auxquels viennent s'ajouter des figures plus complexes. Je dois avouer que je n'ai pas tout oublié du temps où je faisais du diabolo. Ça fait déjà deux ans que je n'en ai presque plus fait mais je me débrouille plutôt bien. Les autres figurants se regroupent peu à peu autour de moi, même les garçons viennent voir ce qu'il se passe. Je suis tellement concentrée pour ne rater aucune figure que je remarque à peine la présence des caméras et des gens autour de moi.

Harry: waouy!

J'ai fini mon petit « numéro ». je suis face à Harry qui me regarde, des étoiles dans les yeux.

Moi: quoi? C'est rien ça, juste un petit truc pour le fun, je sais pas faire de diabolo hein!

Harry: bah t'as du talent, parce que si ça c'est rien, alors quelque chose ça doit être juste du grand art!

Ça me paraît tellement banal de faire ça que je m'étonne de la réaction des garçons et de l'assemblée.

Le reste de la journée se passe bien. À 17h40, un bus arrive pour ramener les figurants à l'hôtel. Je me dirige vers le véhicule en me mêlant à la masse, mais quelqu'un m'attrape par le bras.

Louis: alors, tu restes pas avec nous?

Moi: mais...

Louis (m'interrompant): ya pas de mais, tu restes, et si tu veux aller à l'hôtel, tu nous dit au moins au revoir avant!

Moi: pardon Louis. *baisse la tête *

Louis: c'est pas grave, dramatise pas comme ça.

Je pars avec lui vers les boys. Avant de rentrer chercher mes affaires à l'hôtel, on doit passer chercher un livre que Liam a commandé dans une librairie du centre de Londres. En arrivant à proximité de la librairie, on passe devant une pâtisserie. Je m'arrête une minute pour regarder un gateau au chocolat qui à l'air délicieux.

Harry: tu le veux?

Moi: joue pas à ce jeu là, tu sais que je veux mincir.

Harry: mais allez, t'es déjà mince comme tout!

Moi: pas du tout, même que j'ai un kg à perdre!

Harry: mais c'est pas une raison ça..

moi: SI! Et commence pas à m'énerver, tu sais combien de calories ya là dedans?

Harry: bon, ok, beaucoup. Mais t'es tellement mince ma chérie.

Exaspérée, je pars rejoindre les autres qui sont entrés dans la librairie. Harry ne me suit pas. Tant mieux! J'en ai marre de sa théorie selon laquelle je suis mince et de nos éternels débats.

Pour aller à l'hôtel, puis chez eux, c'est Liam qui va dans la voiture de Harry. Je suis dans la voiture de Zayn, à l'arrière, à côté de Niall. On commence à rouler mais je ne me détends pas.

Niall: ça va pas?

Moi: si, ça va très bien, et toi?

Niall: arrête princesse, on voit tous que ça va pas.

Comme je fais non de la tête, Louis décide d'intervenir.

Louis: nous prends pas pour des idiots non plus...

Zayn: même en conduisant, je te sens contrariée, alors que je te vois même pas.

Moi: c'est pas vos affaires. Compris?

Je bascule ma tête contre la fenêtre pour dormir. C'est quand même fou, tout le monde s'occupe de ce qui ne regarde que moi. Je sens les vibrations de la voiture et ça me berce. La vitre me rafraichit et je commence à m'apaiser. Niall a posé sa main sur mon épaule. Je le repousse mais il revient à l'assaut et ça part en bataille de mains jusqu'à notre arrivée à l'hôtel.

Moi: alors, je vais où ce soir? Je reste avec vous ou pas?

Louis, Niall et Zayn: OUI!

moi: d'accord!

Je me dépêche donc d'aller chercher ma valise et je redescends au plus vite. D'ailleurs, à vouloir aller trop vite, je tombe en plein milieu du couloir, mais quand je dis que je tombe, c'est que je m'étale en beauté. Peu après, je retrouve ma place dans la voiture. Heureusement, je ne me suis pas fait mal. Direction la maison...euh... leur maison! Je suis toujours en colère contre Harry mais essaye de ne rien laisser paraître.

Niall: bon, qu'est-ce qui va pas?

Moi: R.i.e.n. Rien!

Niall: si quelque chose!

Je sors alors le portable qu'il m'a offert il y a quelques jours, mets les écouteurs, le son à fond et me cale contre la vitre. Niall tente de me parler mais je ne l'entends pas.

Moi: J'ENTENDS PAS! Don't stop the party

ils me regardent tous bizarrement. J'ai chanté à voix haute? Ah ouais, merde alors! En même temps, c'est les Black Eyed Peas quand même, le plus grand groupe de tous les temps... après les boys, bien sûr! Par contre je chante vraiment mal. J'ai presque oublié Harry, jusqu'à ce que Niall me retire délicatement un écouteur.

Niall: aller, dis moi tout!

Je mets la musique en pause. Je le regarde.

Moi: bon, d'accord, vous voulez savoir, alors vous allez savoir. Harry veut toujours que je mange des trucs qui font grossir ou des trucs que j'aime pas, on s'est engueulés, tout à l'heure, devant la pâtisserie et je suis très très rancunière. Je suis capable d'être en colère pendant des heures.

Louis: bah voilà, fallait pas essayer de me voler MON Hazza, et t'aurais pas de problèmes!

Zayn: Louis arrête. Hélène, t'es pas grosse tu sais, tu peux bien manger ce que tu veux, et puis c'est pas une part de gâteau qui va te faire prendre 5kg non plus.

Moi: pas grosse? T'es fou toi, t'as pas vu mes bourrelets à la taille! Et puis je porte des vêtement serrés!

Niall: on a pas vu ton bourrelet parce que t'en as pas.

Je soulève mon t-shirt et le remonte jusqu'en haut de mon ventre tout en montrant ma taille du doigt.

Moi: et t'appelles ça comment?

Niall: mais ya pas de gras!

A ces mots, il prend ma taille entre ses mains puis se met à me taquiner en me pinçant et en me chatouillant. Bien sûr, je riposte et on se met tous les deux à rire comme des fous. On arrive à la maison après Harry et Liam et quand mon petit bouclé me voit arriver avec Niall, il lui lance un petit regard méchant. En effet, Niall a passé sa main dans mon dos et porte ma valise. Pour lui, ce geste est juste amical, mais Harry voit les choses autrement. Je m'éloigne du blondinet et vais vers Harry.

Moi: mon cœur... désolée pour tout à l'heure, ça partait d'une bonne intention, mais je n'aime pas trop les gateaux à la crème et...

Harry: pas grave, par contre tu diras à Niall de te lâcher un peu... d'accord?

Moi: ça marche mon Hazza, mais tu sais, c'est juste amical ce qu'on fait, a rien de plus entre nous.

Il me prend dans ses bras et m'embrasse. C'est toujours aussi magique que la première fois. Je ferme les yeux, je sens mon cœur battre à toute vitesse dans ma poitrine. Doucement, il me soulève du sol. Il est tout simplement parfait. Pourquoi faut-il que l'on se quitte dans trois jours?

Quelques heures après, c'est déjà l'heure du dîner. On a tous faim et on dévore notre reaps comme des ogres. Quand vient le moment du dessert, je vais chercher une Danette au frigo mais Harry m'arrête avant même que je n'ai eu le temps de traverser la cuisine.

Harry: attends trente secondes, j'ai un truc à te montrer!

Il demande à Louis de me bander les yeux. Je m'assois sur ma chaise et Louis me roule un foulard noir sur les yeux. Il me fait ensuite le fameux « Combien de doigts? » pour être sûr que je ne triche pas. J'entends des bruits autour de moi, puis enfin, Louis m'enlève le foulard.

Harry: SURPRISE!

le gâteau aux trois chocolats de tout à l'heure est posé sous mes yeux, dans mon assiette, et je dois avouer qu'il est très appétissant. Mois il faut que je résiste à tout prix. Je leur explique que je n'ai plus faim, et qu'ils peuvent se partager la part s'ils veulent.

Harry (déçu): t'aimes pas ma surprise?

Moi: siiii... mais bon...

Harry: s'il te plait! (air de chien battu)

Voyant qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre solution pour contenter Harry, je mange la part de gâteau. Ça me fait presque bizarre, depuis le temps que je n'en ai plus mangé!

Après ce repas, on se prépare tous et on va se coucher, car cette journée nous a épuisés. Je n'arrive cependant pas à dormir. Je prends mon carnet, un stylo, et monte au grenier. Là-haut, j'ouvre la fenêtre et m'assois sur le rebord. Je me mets à écrire ce qui me passe par la tête, malgré l'obscurité qui me gêne un peu pour voir ce que je fais. Dans le silence de la nuit, l'inspiration me vient facilement, et la lumière des étoiles et de la lune donnent des reflets étranges à l'extérieur. Je me mets même à chanter tellement je suis heureuse de me trouver là, et tellement je trouve cette scène magique. Je suis en train de chanter « Survivor » de Deestiny's Child, autant dire le premier truc qui m'est passé par la tête. Une autre voix vient alors se mêler à la mienne. Dès que je l'entends, la mienne déraille et je m'arrête de chanter. Je n'arrive plus à sortir une seule note, quelque chose en moi s'est comme déconnecté, il y a quelqu'un, donc je n'y arrive plus.

La personne qui vient d'entrer est toujours derrière moi, mais je le sais, je le sens, c'est Harry. Il fait quelques pas vers la fenêtre.

Harry: c'était... parfait.

Je lui libère une place sur le bord de la fenêtre et il se met à côté de moi. On observe les étoiles pendant quelques minutes

Harry: pourquoi tu dors pas?

Moi: je suis trop heureuse pour dormir... et toi?

Harry: il fallait que je te parle de quelque chose qui me tracasse

moi: de quoi mon Hazza?

Harry: de Niall... je voulais savoir... si tu l'aimes.

Moi: non, bien sûr que non, pourquoi je l'aimerais?

Harry: parce que... j'en sais rien. Mais t'as l'air tellement proche de lui.

Moi: c'est juste un bon ami. Et puis pourquoi j'aimerais un autre alors que j'ai le plus parfait des garçons rien que pour moi?

Je le serre dans mes bras. Il est vraiment trop mignon, il a peur de me perdre. Je suis dans ses bras, perdue dans mes pensées, lorsque ses lèvres se posent sur les miennes. Surprise, je laisse tomber mon carnet dehors. Il dégringole les deux étages et produit une sorte de claquement en touchant le sol. Je m'en fiche: ce n'est qu'un cahier, et puis j'irai le chercher demain.

J'embrasse longuement Harry. La nuit est tellement romantique. Je me blottis ensuite dans ses bras et on se met à discuter.

Harry: c'est bizarre, tu chantais tellement bien tout à l'heure...

moi: moi-même je n'y comprends rien... j'ai des moments comme ça où j'arrive à chanter.

Harry: t'inquiète bébé, je t'apprendrai à chanter... je sais que tu peux y arriver.

Moi: ou pas *soupir *

Harry: mais si mon cœur, tu verras... aller, maintenant au dodo.

Il me raccompagne jusqu'à la porte de ma chambre. Je m'apprête à lui dire bonne nuit lorsqu'il me coupe la parole.

Harry: bébé, tu...

Il rougit, c'est trop chou. Je prends ses mains dans les miennes.

Moi: je?

Harry: tu veux bien dormir avec moi?

Moi: Harry... *soupir *

Je ne sais pas quoi lui répondre. C'est quand même déplacé de dormir dans le même lit qu'un garçon à 14 ans, mais en même temps, Harry est tellement craquant. Je ne sais pas ce que je dois répondre. En même temps, sa proposition n'est pas méchante, et puis qui saura qu'on a dormi ensemble? Mais quand même, j'ai que 14 ans... je ne sais pas, je ne sais pas, et je ne sais pas!

Harry: alors?

Moi: je... j'en sais rien.

Harry: aller, on fait comme hier! Si tu veux, je mets une séparation entre nous, ou vu que mon lit est fait avec deux lits collés ensemble, je les sépare et ça fera presque pareil.

Moi: bon... on sépare les lits alors.

Harry: oui baby, je prépare tout ça!

Il me fait un bisou sur la joue et part dans sa chambre. Pendant ce temps, je pars boire un verre d'eau pouis je prends mon oreiller et vais rejoindre Harry. Il est en train de finir de mettre les draps, je l'aide donc. Je me couche ensuite sur le lit de gauche, ou plutôt je saute dessus comme une sauvage, comme chez moi quand je vais me coucher.

Harry: bonne nuit.

Moi: bonne nuit mon cœur.

Je commence à m'endormir en espérant que cette saleté d'appareil dentaire ne va pas me faire baver, parce que ça c'est vraiment pas sexy. Je commence plus ou moins à rêver lorsque j'entends un bruit.

Harry ne ferme jamais les volets de sa chambre, il me suffit donc d'ouvrir les yeux pour voir ce qu'il de passe. C'est Harry qui essaye de rapprocher son lit du mien.

Moi : Hazza…

Harry : Quoi ?

Moi : Fais pas ton innocent, je t'ai vu !

Harry : Mais bébé…

Moi : Ya pas de mais, je t'ai vu !

Harry : S'il te plaît !

Il se jette sur mon lit et me serre dans ses bras. Entre temps, je me suis assise. J'attrape donc un coussin d'une main et le lui écrase en pleine tête. On commence alors une bataille de coussins et autres objets. Bien sûr, on ne se lance que des objets qui ne font pas mal.

Moi (morte de rire) : Arrête, on va tout casser.

Harry (tout autant mort de rire) : On s'en fiche c'est pas nos affaires !

Du coup, la bataille repart de plus belle, jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un ouvre la porte

Zayn : Il se passe quoi ici ?

C'est vrai que Zayn a la chambre juste à côté de celle d'Harry. L'intervention de Zayn le fait partir dans un fou rire incontrôlable, si bien que je tombe du lit et finis allongée par terre comme une crêpe.

Harry : Il se passe rien, pourquoi ?

Zayn : Pour rien.

Il repart en refermant la porte derrière lui. Je suis toujours par terre mais j'ai réussi à arrêter de rire.

Harry : Bon, on arrête ?

Moi : Bah oui !

Il m'aide à me relever et je range un peu tout ce qui traîne partout.

Harry : Laisse, je m'en occuperai. Viens te coucher.

Je récupère mon oreiller qui a atterri en haut de l'armoire pour une raison indéterminée et me recouche.

J'entends une sonnerie de réveil. Je sors un bras des draps pour attraper mon réveil. C'est vrai que je suis dans la chambre d'Harry.

Moi : HARRY ! ETEINS-MOI CE TRUC !

Harry : Mmm…

J'ouvre les yeux en m'étirant. Harry est à quelques centimètres de moi. Il avait fini par rapprocher les lits. Une fois qu'il a éteint le réveil, je m'assois dans le lit. Il fait de même.

Moi : Tu m'expliques ?

Harry : Je t'explique quoi ?

Moi : Ce que tu fais juste à côté de moi.

En disant ça, je le pousse. Je m'attends à ce qu'il fasse de même mais au lieu de ça, il m'attrape dans ses bras et m'embrasse tendrement.

Harry : Je comprends que ça te gêne, mais j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, je t'aime trop, mon shamallow.

Moi : T'es relou, tu sais. Bon, go, faudrait p'têtre que je me prépare.

Sur ce, je vais me préparer pour la deuxième journée de tournage. La matinée se passe au mieux, ainsi que le début de l'après-midi.

Vers 15h vient le moment où on doit tourner les séquences où je danse avec Niall. On maîtrise tous les deux la chorégraphie et on se débrouille bien. Mais quand vient la fin de notre danse, pour faire un final plus romantique, il me tire vers lui. Je me retrouve collée contre lui sous l'œil de toute l'équipe et surtout de Harry. Dès que j'entends « coupez », je le repousse violemment.

Moi : ça va pas bien toi !

Niall : Mais Hélène…

Moi : Mais non, ya pas de mais !

Je vais ensuite voir le réalisateur pour lui demander de couper la scène au montage. Non mais, je vais pas me laisser faire !

réalisateur: désolé mademoiselle, mais ça ne vas pas être possible.

Moi: mais pourquoi?

Réalisateur: lorsque Nial vous a serrée dans ses bras,on ne vous voyait pas vraiment à l'image, et donc vous pouviez ressembler à n'importe quelle fille. Le but est justement que n'importe quelle fille puisse s'identifier à vous et croire qu'elle sera un joue dans les bras de Niall. Donc nous n'allons pas supprimer cette image, elle est trop précieuse pour nous.

Je pars d'un pas rapide, énervée. Comme si j'allais laisser une image comme celle-ci faire le tour de la planète. Je cherche un endroit où me réfugier. J'ai besoin d'être seule avec moi-même, de pouvoir réfléchir et exposer mes sentiments sans avoir peur d'être vue, entendue ou surprise. Mais ici, il n'y a pour ainsi dire nulle part où s'enfermer sans être vue... à part les toilettes. Je m'enferme, me laisse glisser sur le sol carrelé, à côté du lavabo, et des larmes commencent à rouler sur mes joues. Cette scène a pour moi un goût de déjà vécu, puisque j'ai fait exactement la même chose le soir où Harry dansait avec Kylie. Kylie... rien que de me remémorer son nom me fait grimacer. Mais très vite mon sentiment de rage et d'impuissance vis-à-vis de Niall me reprend. Je ne le déteste pas, mais je ne l'aime pas. Je ne veux pas gâcher mon couple avec Harry. Surtout pas. Il est tellement important pour moi, il représente mon rêve à un tel point que le perdre serait un drame. Et pourtant je ne veux pas non plus perdre l'amitié de Niall. Après ce qu'il a fait pour moi lorsque nous avons été assaillis par les groupies, après qu'il m'ait offert un téléphone, après tout cela, je ne pouvais pas lui faire de mal. Je suis faible, trop faible. Je passerai sûrement ma vie à être exploitée par les autres.

Le bruit de petits coups à la porte me sortent de ma rêverie douloureuse.

…: c'est Harry.

Moi: Niall... je sais très bien que c'est toi. Laisse moi tout de suite.

Ma voix est tranchante, sévère, sans appel. Ma faiblesse a laissé place à de la sévérité et de l'énervement.

Niall: ouvre.

Moi: j'envisagerai éventuellement d'ouvrir...QUAND TU TE SERAS CASSE!

Déchirée par mon accès de violence, mes larmes se remettent à couler de plus belle, mais je fais tous les efforts possibles pour ne pas sangloter, pour ne pas qu'il entende que je suis faible. J'évacue ma rage, impuissante, et m'aperçois qu'il n'y a plus un bruit à l'extérieur. Il doit être parti. Tant mieux! J'en ai assez de le voir! A cause de lui, j'ai failli avoir des problèmes avec Harry, et maintenant, je vais en avoir avec toutes les Directioners jalouses de la planète.

Quelques minutes plus tard, j'entends à nouveau du bruit. Quelqu'un essaye d'ouvrir la porte. Je prends la poignée à deux mains, prête à tirer la porte vers moi pour éviter qu'on ne l'ouvre si jamais quelqu'un forçait la serrure. Et comme je l'ai prédit, juste après, la porte est déverrouillée. Ma force contre la sienne. J'essaye d'empêcher cet intrus d'ouvrir, puisque je ne peux pas fuir, mais mon effort est vain et Niall entre dans la petite pièce qui me servait jusque là de refuge. Je n'ai même pas le temps de crier ou de me défendre qu'il me prend dans ses bras. Toujours aussi révoltée et folle de rage, je tente de me débattre ou de lui donner des coups mais toute attaque se révèle inutile. Il a bien plus de force que moi, c'est évident. Alors, comme si soudain toutes mes défenses lâchaient, comme si toute ma force me quittait, je me mets à pleurer, en murmurant irrégulièrement « j'en ai marre, j'en ai marre ».

Niall: du calme ma jolie, je ne te veux aucun mal, promis.

Moi: tu oses dire ça? Toi? Toi qui a failli briser mon couple et qui fais comme si on sortait ensemble devant les coméras!

Niall: je suis désolé, je suis au courant par rapport aux doutes d'Harry et à votre conversation d'hier soir... mais s'il te plait pardonne moi...

moi: quoi? QUOI? Et en plus tu te tiens au courant de ma vie privée dans les moindres détails, maintenant! Et en plus tu veux que je te pardonnes?! MAIS OUI, BIEN SÛR! t'es qu'un gros con, je te déteste, je te hais, tu comprends? Je ne veux plus te voir.

Alors qu'il reste bouche bée devant mon énervement, je me dégage de son étreinte d'un geste brusque et cours rejoindre Harry. À peine arrivée, et sans donner plus d'explications, je m'effondre dans ses bras, en pleurs.

Harry: calme toi bébé, ça va aller. Je vais m'occuper de tout pour le clip, ne t'en fais pas.

Ses mains me caressent le dos de haut en bas, puis de bas en haut, pour essayer de me consoler. J'ai le visage enfoui contre son torse, et je détrempe sa chemise de larmes. Malgré mes sanglots, je tente de m'expliquer.

Moi: mais c'est pas ça le problème! Niall m'aime encore et... et il veut pas me lâcher et... et moi je sais pas comment... comment le dissuader... et... et je veux pas lui faire de mal et... et je suis qu'un gros bébé.

Harry: oh mon ange... on règlera ça ce soir, d'accord? Pour l'instant on a encore du boulot. Ça va aller, on peut continuer le tournage?

Moi: oui. Ça va aller. Mais tu restes avec moi, je veux pas voir Niall.

Harry: mais Niall fait partie du groupe, on peut pas le renvoyer comme ça juste parce que tu es en colère, il sera forcément avec nous.

Moi: mais Harry!

Harry: ma petite Hélène... je vais faire de mon mieux d'accord?

En réalité, il ne reste qu'une seule scène dans laquelle je dois apparaître. Après avoir été remaquillée et recoiffée, je reprends le tournage à contrecœur. Quand enfin on a plus besoin de moi, Harry m'emmène à l'écart et me tend son ordinateur portable.

Harry: tiens bébé, joue un peu si tu veux, je reviendrai tout à l'heure voir si tout va bien.

Il me dépose un bisou sur le front et s'éloigne, alors que je suis déjà en train de me connecter à un site de jeux gratuits. Je suis complètement absorbée par mes jeux pendant une heure et je ne vois pas le temps passer. Mais quand je suis fatiguée de jouer à des jeux bêtes, j'ouvre Gmail pour voir si j'ai des messages. Le compte d'Harry est resté ouvert, et ma trop grande curiosité me pousse à lire ses mails. Il y a des publicités, des messages du management, des garçons... et puis je vois dans les messages envoyés un e-mail adressé à Louis qui n'a pas de sujet. Pour découvrir de quoi il parle, je l'ouvre, excitée et effarouchée à la fois.

A: lw-tomlinson

sujet: (sans sujet)

Alors, c'est OK pour la surprise?

Ma curiosité est piquée à vif et j'ouvre la réponse.

A: hazza_cox_styles

sujet: Re: (aucun sujet)

Oh que oui mon Hazz'! Elle va pas en revenir notre Léléne!

Une surprise? Pour moi? Je cherche directement d'autres mails en rapport avec ça mais n'en trouve aucun, ils ont du êtres supprimés. Je déconnecte la boîte mail d'Harry sans rien toucher pour éviter qu'il ne remarque ma visite et me connecte sur mon adresse. Je n'ai aucun nouveau message. Puis je vais sur Facebook où une cinquantaine de notifications m'attendent. Je n'ouvre que le message que Justine m'a laissé: « Hey ma crevette, ils sont beaux les 1d? ». je lui raconte ce qui m'est arrivé depuis le début des vacances, en insistant bien sur les petits détails débiles. Après lui avoir fait un roman sur chaque détail, il est déjà 17h30 et j'éteins l'ordinateur, avec la ferme intention de m'informer sur cette fameuse surprise.

Harry: on y va?

Moi: oui!

On part vers la voiture et je prends de place à côté de lui. Pour amener la conversation sur la surprise, je tente de prendre un air innocent et de poser des questions en l'air.

Moi: tu aimes les cadeaux toi?

Harry: oui pourquoi?

Moi: comme ça. Parce que souvent je me pose la question à Noël et à mon anniversaire. Et tu préfères quand tu sais ce que c'est ou quand c'est une surprise?

Harry: j'aime bien les deux, c'est l'intention qui compte. Non?

Moi: ouais... je hais les surprises.

Harry: oh! Pourquoi?

Moi: parce que je suis tout ce que tu veux sauf patiente et je suis trop curieuse.

Harry ne répond pas et se contente de rouler silencieusement. Une fois à la maison, je me mets devant la télé et Niall vient s'assoir à côté de moi. Ne prenant même pas la peine de le regarder, je me lève et vais me caler dans l'autre canapé, la tête sur l'épaule de Liam. Ce n'est pas que je veuille particulièrement troubler la tranquillité de Liam mais je ne veux plus voir Niall. Je n'ai même pas le temps de m'installer qu'Harry débarque dans le salon.

Harry: bébé, tu peux venir dans la cuisine avec Niall?

On se lève tous les deux et on s'installe chacun sur une chaise autour de la table de la cuisine.

Harry: bon, je vous explique la situation: la scène où vous êtes enlacés dans le clip va être supprimée et je vous pardonne tous les deux pour cet acte... gênant. Mais Niall, il faut vraiment que tu prennes un peu de distance avec Hélène. Elle veut bien être amie avec toi , mais pas plus, et tu abuses un peu trop de votre amitié ces derniers temps.

Niall: mais... mais je croyais qu'elle m'aimait bien...

Il garde la tête baissée pour cacher sa tristesse, mais je vois très bien la larme qui roule le long de sa joue.

Moi: Niall... faut pas pleurer. T'es quelqu'un d'adorable et tu mérites de trouver quelqu'un de bien. Je te promets qu'un jour tu trouveras la fille faite pour toi. Mais cette fille, ce n'est pas moi. Je t'aime beaucoup, mais seulement comme un ami. Tu es très gentil et très drôle, mais ça s'arrête là pour moi.

Sans m'adresser un mot de plus, il monte dans sa chambre.

Moi: Niall! Attends!

Harry: tu veux que je lui dise quelque chose bébé?

Moi: non, je vais monter.

Harry: je pense qu'il m'écoutera plus que toi mais vas-y, après tout c'est toi qui es concernée.

Je frappe à la porte sans obtenir de réponse. Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je tente d'ouvrir mais trouve la porte verrouillée.

Moi: Niall?

Niall: non.

Moi: pourquoi? Pourquoi d'un coup tu m'en veux alors qu'il y a dix minutes tu me courrais après? Pourquoi tu ne veux pas comprendre alors qu'avec Harry on t'as tous les deux pardonné?

Niall: justement, retourne avec Harry... et je veux juste être seul... je t'en veux pas.

Je ne suis même pas sûre que la dernière partie de la phrase ait vraiment été prononcée par Niall, je pense plutôt que mon esprit me joue des tours.

Moi: que tu m'en veuilles ou non, c'est pas la question. Laisse moi entrer, c'est à toi que je veux parler, pas à Harry.

J'entends une sorte de claquement et la porte s'ouvre.

Niall: bon... viens Hélène.

Il me laisse entrer et je referme la porte derrière moi. Niall s'assoit sur son lit, ses yeux sont rouges et gonflés des larmes qu'il vient de pleurer. Cette vision me perturbe et me fait totalement perdre mes moyens. Niall est là, Niall pleure, face à moi. Je n'ose rien dire et le regarde pleurer, impuissante. Car il y a encore quelques larmes qui s'échappent le long de son visage. Je n'ose plus lui parler d'amour ou d'amitié, je suis comme paralysée.

Niall: tu voulais me dire quoi?

J'hésite. Je voulais lui révéler quelque chose, mais je n'en ai plus le courage.

Moi: euh... je voulais te demander... si tu pouvais m'apprendre à jouer de la guitare.

Pas mal comme mensonge. Il me regarde quelques secondes, les larmes ont arrêté de couler.

Niall: bien sûr que je veux bien. Ça me fait tellement plaisir que... qu'on reparte sur des bases ordinaires, sans problèmes, sans ambiguïtés... après tout ce qu'il s'est passé.

Il sort sa guitare de l'armoire qui est à côté de son lit et me fait une petite démonstration, pour que je voie une première fois comment manier l'instrument. Ses doigts se promènent le long des cordes avec habileté, et une mélodie harmonieuse remplit la pièce. Je n'aurais pas envie que ce son magnifique s'arrête, mais malheureusement, quelques minutes après, il me tend sa guitare pour que j'essaye. Je ne sais même pas comment poser mes mains. Il me fait assoir sur ses genoux et me montre chaque geste un à un, patiemment. Au départ, le contact des cordes me donne une sensation étrange, puis je commence à me familiariser avec le toucher de l'instrument et Niall m'apprend les différentes notes. On continue ainsi notre petit cours, et j'en profite pour discuter un peu. Nous nous racontons des anecdotes, des choses ordinaires. Il me confie ses petits secrets et je lui confie les miens.

Moi: Niall... il faut que je te dise quelque chose de très important... mais j'ai peur de tout gâcher entre nous.

Niall: dis moi, tu ne risques rien, c'est moi qui ai déjà tout ruiné entre nous.

Moi: c'est compliqué mais...

Niall: allez, t'en fais pas, ce que tu me dis reste entre nous.

Moi: mais je ne t'en veux pas tant que ça pour ce que tu as fait, ça me plait même presque, c'est à cause de Harry que je reste à distance, et aussi pour faire bien, pour ne pas faire la « pute » qui va voir à droite et à gauche... et puis je sais que les garçons ne me le pardonneraient pas, mais ne crois pas que quand je te crie dessus ça veut dire que je te déteste, bien au contraire, c'est seulement que je ne sais pas bien réagir... tu comprends?

Après avoir débité à toute vitesse, je suis à bout de souffle et mes nerfs sont tendus, j'ai peur. Je crois que je suis morte de trouille à l'idée de sa réaction. J'ai l'impression qu'il va me juger, porter un regard négatif sur moi. Mais il se contente de me faire un sourire. Il a le sourire, et rien que ce petit détail me fait plaisir, après les cris et les larmes de tout à l'heure. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire à mon tour, sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi.

Niall: ce n'est pas grave, et puis je comprends bien que c'est dur pour toi de te retrouver si soudainement projetée dans notre monde, toi qui vivais tranquillement, à l'abri des regards. Tu a découvert tellement de nouvelles choses en un mois à peine.

Il y a une pointe de tristesse qui perdure dans sa voix, cette espèce de lassitude qu'on a après avoir souffert, lorsqu'une étincelle de bonheur s'ouvre à nous mais qu'on est trop épuisé pour la saisir. Je sens bien que toute sa souffrance est encore bien présente dans son cœur. Je voudrais lui en dire plus, mais c'est déjà l'heure du dîner et nous devons descendre.

Après le repas, les garçons veulent regarder un film d'horreur. Zayn vient d'acheter le DVD et paraît très impatient de le regarder. Je me saisis de la pochette pendant que Liam démarre le lecteur DVD. Le film est déconseillé aux moins de 16 ans et rien que les photos sur la pochette me donnent la chair de poule.

Moi: ahem ahem... vous croyez quand même pas que je vais regarder ça?

Harry: mais t'inquiète, en fait ça fait pas peur, on voit trop que c'est du faux et puis tu peux toujours t'en aller pendant le film si ça te plait pas.

Moi: *soupir * bon, si vous y tenez...

je m'installe donc dans le canapé, entre Harry et Louis. Le début du film n'est pas trop affreux, je supporte de le regarder. Puis, quand vient la première scène d'horreur, je me lève, bousculant Louis au passage, et cours vers les escaliers d'un pas léger. Harry me rattrape et me serre dans ses bras.

Harry: viens bébé, la suite est vraiment trop bien!

Je le suis à contrecœur et retrouve ma place. Je regarde le film en silence, appuyée tantôt sur Harry, tantôt sur Louis, sans laisser voir mon effroi devant les images insupportables. Je donne l'air d'être calme. Quand arrive enfin le générique, je me sauve la première, contente que cette torture prenne fin, et me couche directement dans le lit d'Harry après m'être mise en pyjama. Les garçons sont en train de discuter en bas. J'entends vaguement leurs voix qui arrivent jusqu'à l'étage. Lorsqu'Harry entre dans la chambre, il me découvre en boule sous la couverture, avec Minidus posé sur l'oreiller. Je lis un instant de surprise sur son visage puis il se ressaisit et fait deux pas vers moi.

Harry: alors, on squatte mon lit?

Moi: mouais. Après ce que j'ai vu, je pourrai pas dormir si je suis toute seule, donc autant venir directement. Mais bon vu que ça te dérange je m'en vais.

Harry: Hélène! Mon bébé, reste... je vais pas te laisser faire des cauchemars toute seue dans ton lit.

Avant même que j'ai eu le temps de protester, il s'allonge à côté de moi et prends mes mains entre les siennes. Lorsqu'il voit les traces rouge vif sur mes phalanges, il me demande comment je me suis fait ça. Je refuse de lui répondre et embraye sur un autre sujet.

Moi: Hazza... j'ai envie de te faire un cadeau mais je sais pas quoi t'offrir, tu veux quoi?

Harry: rien bébé, je veux que tu sois heureuse, et je veux ton amour, c'est tout.

Moi: awn mais tu m'as déjà offert le collier et la robe, et aussi les nouveaux vêtements et...

Harry: mon chou, tu sais j'ai bien assez d'argent pour ça et si je te les ai achetés c'est que ça me faisait plaisir. Et puis t'es tellement parfaite, que je peux pas résister à la tentation de te faire des cadeaux.

Moi: j'aime pas les surprises, je te l'ai déjà dit, mais ce que j'aime encore moins c'est me faire offrir des choses sans rien faire en retour.

Harry: bébé, en retour tu m'as offert d'être là pour moi, tu m'as offert de me faire sourire tous les jours, donc tu ne me dois rien.

Moi: mais en plus tu as toujours envie de me faire des surprises et...

Harry: où tu veux en venir?

Je suis peut être allée un peu trop loin sur ce coup là. Je me reprends aussitôt pour parler d'autre chose.

Moi: euh... bref, on s'en fiche en fait. Tu as aimé le film?

Harry: oui, il était encore mieux que dans mes souvenirs! Et toi?

Moi: bof. En fait non, pas du tout. C'était nul de nul.

Harry: tu m'as toujours pas dit ce que c'était que ces marques.

Moi: tu veux voir un tour de magie?

Je me lève et éteins la lumière avant de me replonger dans le lit.

Moi: magie, tu vois plus de marques!

Harry: ah. Ah. ah. Bon, c'est quoi? Sérieux bébé, je me fais du souci pour toi donc dis moi.

Moi: rien, je me suis juste un peu mordue car le film me faisait peur.

Je m'écarte de lui, trouve une position confortable pour dormir et prends Minidus au creux de ma main. Ça me fait toujours aussi bizarre de dormir avec Harry mais c'est vraiment un garçon adorable, il dormirait par terre s'il le fallait, et il n'a jamais de gestes pervers. Bref, il est parfait.

Je suis maintenant allongée dans le noir, en train de chercher le sommeil. Harry est de l'autre côté du lit, et je suppose qu'il dort déjà, à en croire sa respiration calme et régulière. J'attends de trouver le sommeil. Un quart d'heure s'écoule, puis une demi heure, et enfin une heure s'est écoulée depuis que je suis couchée. Harry n'a pas bougé, et mes yeux sont grands ouverts dans le noir.

Moi: Harry? Harry? Oh Hazza! Tu dors? Haaaaarryyyyyy!

Ok, rien à faire, il dort vraiment profondément. Je me tourne, me retourne et me retourne encore dans l'espoir de réussir à dormir mais les images du film tournent en boucle dans ma tête et m'empêchent d'avoir de serait-ce qu'un instant paisible. À force de gigoter, je finis par donner involontairement un coup de pied à Harry.

Harry: que? Hein?

Moi: tout va bien mon cœur, j'ai juste un peu bougé dans le lit, rendors toi.

Harry: tu t'es réveillée?

Moi: c'est à dire que... je me suis pas endormie.

Harry: ya un truc qui va pas petit ange?

Moi: non, t'inquiète, ça va aller.

Harry: écoute, il est plus d'une heure du matin et t'as toujours pas dormi. Donc non ça va pas aller. C'est à cause du film que tu dors pas?

Moi: oui Hazza.

Harry m'attira doucement contre lui et me serre dans ses bras. Je me blottis tendrement contre son torse chaud et écoute sa respiration. Elle est calme, douce, régulière.

Harry: faut pas stresser comme ça bébé, c'est qu'un film, tu risques rien ici. Tout ça c'est juste des trucages, des montages, il n'y a rien de réel. Ça va aller ou tu veux te lever pour respirer un peu l'air?

Je ne réponds pas tout de suite. Je profite d'être dans ses bras pour me rassurer, et pour laisser sa tranquillité se diffuser en moi. Je suis bien. Mais assez vite je me rappelle de la dure réalité: je me suis interdit de faire ça car c'est indécent et je suis trop jeune pour ce genre de choses. Je m'écarte et retourne à l'autre bout du lit. Mais ce n'est plus pareil, je me remets à me passer les images du film dans ma tête, le nuage sur lequel je m'étais posée s'est dissipé et mes angoisses me reprennent, plus réelles que jamais.

Moi: Harry, tu crois que ça serait quelque chose de mal si... non rien, laisse tomber.

Harry: t'allais dire quoi?

Moi: j'allais te demander si je pouvais dormir dans tes bras, mais non en fait, laisse tomber, ça se fait pas et en plus j'ai toujours un sommeil agité. Je vais te donner des coups de pieds... et puis j'ai toujours 14 ans.

Harry: je t'ai déjà vue dormir et je trouve que tu ne donnes pas tant de coups de pieds que ça.

Moi: je. N'ai. Pas. L'âge. Pour. Ces. Choses. là.

Harry: bébé, ya pas d'âge pour avoir besoin d'être rassurée et chouchoutée. Viens dans mes bras.

Exténuée par mon manque de sommeil et sentant en moi se renforcer l'appel de sa tendresse et de sa douceur, je viens me caler entre ses bras une nouvelle fois. Dès que je suis recouchée, je m'endors comme un bébé.

Le réveil sonne et Harry l'éteint immédiatement. Je me réveille, toujours collée contre lui. Je m'aperçois, en reprenant mes esprits, que c'est le dernier jour. Noooooon! Pas ça! Tout était tellement parfait depuis le début des vacances, malgré les quelques petits problèmes, que je ne veux pas que ça se termine si vite.

Moi: Harry...

Harry: oui mon bébé?

Moi: je veux pas partir.

Harry: je peux rien y faire, mon cœur, faudra que tu apprennes à nous oublier...

je le serre dans mes bras. Je ne veux pas que cette journée ait lieu, elle va être tellement triste. Et pourtant, comme l'a dit Harry, il faut que j'affronte ce jour. Je me lève et me prépare sans laisser transparaitre ma tristesse. La journée continue de manière presque trop ordinaire pour un dernier jour. À la fin du tournage, les garçons viennent me voir.

Zayn: on a une surprise pour toi!

Niall: on a réfléchi pendant un peu de temps et...

Harry: tu peux aller en vacances avec nous jusqu'à la rentrée!

Moi: ça me ferait vraiment plaisir, mais mes parents ont déjà réservé une location dans le sud de la France et j'ai envie de partir à la mer, avec eux et de bronzer un peu. Enfin bref, je peux pas rester avec vous.

Harry: mais tu peux pas me faire ça!

Moi: désolée, mais vraiment tu comprends, je suis jamais restée aussi longtemps sans mes parents, et puis je tiens vraiment à aller dans le sud, mais peut être un jour on pourra se revoir.

Je fais un sourire triste en tentant de m'excuser. C'était donc ça la fameuse surprise.

Niall: mais je t'avais promis de t'apprendre à jouer de la guitare et puis je croyais que tu voulais rester avec Harry.

Moi: mon Niallou, t'es adorable mais les cours de guitare peuvent attendre et pour Harry... on va dire que je me sens pas prête à affronter ce que les médias diront si on passe les vacances.

Tout en disant ça, je me promets de lui dire demain matin que je l'aime, quand je serai à l'aéroport. Son air triste m'a convaincue de lui dire, mais je ne veux pas qu'il souffre donc je lui dirai au dernier moment, comme ça il aura peut être moins mal. En même temps que je pense à la révélation que je ferai à Niall, j'ai l'impression que nos chemins doivent se séparer. J'ai vécu un mois parfait, j'ai vécu mes rêves autant que possible, mais demain matin, tout va s'arrêter. Je ne suis pas faite pour rester avec eux, toutes ces chansons, ces tournées, ces clips... ce n'est pas mon univers. D'ailleurs, je n'aurais pas du me rapprocher autant d'Harry. Maintenant nous allons tous les deux avoir mal à cause de moi.

Pour cette dernière nuit, je refuse de dormir avec Harry. J'ai besoin d'être seule avec moi-même, pour me préparer à notre séparation.

Il est 8h, je vais bientôt embarquer dans l'avion qui me ramènera en France. Harry retient difficilement ses larmes, et je contiens ma rage envers moi même. J'ai brisé cinq cœurs, ils s'étaient tous attachés à moi, et ils n'auraient pas du, ou plutôt, je n'aurais pas du venir vers eux. Juste avant de les quitter, je leur fais un dernier au revoir rempli d'émotion. Je m'approche de Liam, puis de Louis et de Zayn pour leur faire un câlin, les remercier et leur dire au revoir. Je serre ensuite Harry très fort dans mes bras et je ne peux plus retenir mes larmes. Lui aussi a les yeux remplis de pleurs. Les photographes et les paparazzis sont au rendez-vous et nous mitraillent dans notre dernier moment d'amour. Ça ne me fait rien. Je n'ai même plus la force de ressentir quoi que ce soit, à part une vague douleur en pleurant entre les bras d'Harry. Je fais mes adieux à mon premier amour, mon premier « mec ». la fameuse surprise n'aura rien changé à mon été, mais c'est l'intention qui compte. Après ces longues secondes passées serrée contre Harry, j'ai le cœur vide , plus vide que le néant lui même. J'ai déjà connu cette sensation et je peux vous dire que c'est dans ces moments là que l'on s'aperçoit de la force de l'amour que l'on porte à l'autre et que l'autre nous porte. Niall est le seul à qui je n'ai pas dit au revoir, il est resté dans son coin et attend timidement, en essayant presque de se faire oublier.

Moi: Niall, viens.

Niall: je n'ai jamais aimé les adieux.

Je vais vers lui et des larmes commencent à rouler le long de ses joues. Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Je me suis préparée à ce moment et pourtant, je n'arrive plus à savoir où j'en suis.

Moi: je voulais que tu saches... que je t'aime.

Niall: moi aussi, ma belle, et cela depuis le début.

Il prend mon visage entre ses mains. Je n'ai plus le force de pleurer, je n'en peux plus. Alors je me contente de recouvrir ses mains des miennes. Le temps s'arrête, tout s'arrête. Jusqu'à ce qu'une annonce informant du départ imminent de mon avion me ramène à la réalité. Je m'éloigne rapidement vers le quai d'embarquement, laissant derrière moi cinq garçons au cœur brisé. Mais je garde en moi le bonheur, et les souvenirs que j'ai eu avec eux, que je ne manquerai pas d'écrire dans mon carnet. D'ailleurs, mon carnet? Je l'ai oublié chez eux! Trop tard, je suis déjà dans l'avion, je ne reverrai jamais mes notes, mais tant pis, j'ai vécu le plus beau moment de ma vie avec eux, et par rapport à ça un carnet n'est rien.

Je suis attachée à mon siège, l'avion quitte le sol, je repars vers la France, retour chez moi. Une dernière larme roule sur mon visage, mon aventure est finie.


End file.
